Sleeping Beauty And The Pervert Wolf
by CrowCakes
Summary: Sasuke remaja tanggung yang memiliki penyakit langka 'Sleeping beauty' bertemu dengan Naruto, seorang guru yang bertampang 'serigala' Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka? Terlebih ketika Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sudah pacaran dengan Neji 'sang pangeran kelas?/"Aku akan merampasmu dari Neji, Teme! Lihat saja!" Yaoi, OOC, NaruSasu, rated M for mature and sexual content, UPDATE CHAP 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content**

* * *

_Pada zaman dahulu kala..._

_Hiduplah seorang raja dikerajaan megah yang memiliki seorang anak yang sangat cantik, dia diberkahi kecantikan, keagungan dan kepintaran, tetapi memiliki satu kelemahan, yaitu __**sindrom sleeping beauty**__. _

_Suatu ketika Sang ayah meminta anaknya yang sudah berumur 18 tahun itu untuk mengantar sebuah bingkisan kecil kepada salah seorang kawannya di dalam hutan. Sang anak mengangguk setuju tanpa tahu bahwa didalam hutan menunggu seekor serigala bertampang 'kelaparan'-dalam arti lain, tentu saja._

_Setelah tiba ditempat tujuan, Sang anak mengetok sebuah pintu rumah yang mirip dengan kue jahe. Temboknya terlihat seperti batangan cokelat yang manis, dan asap yang keluar dari cerobong rumah bergerak tertiup angin seperti permen kapas..._

_Pintu rumah terbuka menampilkan dua ekor serigala, satu terlihat besar dan satu agak kecil-mungkin setinggi anak itu. Serigala yang besar tersenyum manis sambil mengambil bingkisan dari anak itu dan yang lain-aku rasa anak serigala- terlihat menatapnya penuh-entahlah, yang pasti anak itu langsung merinding ditatap begitu._

_Sang anak serigala pun mendekat, "Hai..." Panggilnya, "Maukah kau menginap dulu ditempatku? Aku memiliki '__**apel**__' yang kau suka..." Katanya lagi sambil menjilat bibirnya._

_Sang anak terdiam, dia menatap apel ditangan serigala tadi dan mengucek matanya yang agak mengantuk, "Baiklah..." Jawabnya, toh dia memang sangat lelah saat ini._

.

.

.

**Sleeping Beauty and The Pervert Wolf**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 1)**

**Prince meets the wolf**

**.**

_Sang anak raja_-sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke, remaja tanggung yang memiliki kebiasaan suka tidur atau yang dikenal dengan nama medic 'Sleeping beauty', tidak curiga ketika _sang anak serigala_- yang dipanggil Uzumaki Naruto, mengajaknya untuk menginap ditempatnya.

Cowok pirang itu tersenyum ramah, mata biru sapphire nya mampu membuat semua orang tersihir dan rambut pirang nya sanggup membuat hati seluruh cewek-cewek luluh lantah dengan teriakan kekaguman... Dan tubuhnya... Sasuke menatap Naruto dari atas hingga bawah... Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan agak atletis, entah karena sering latihan taekwondo atau lari-lari pagi, yang pasti tubuhnya itu sanggup membuat mata cewek tidak beralih dari dirinya.

Tapi cerita kali ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan cowok pirang yang berada didepannya ini... Juga tidak termasuk cerita-cerita dongeng khayalan seperti putri, serigala jadi-jadian macam film remaja ababil ataupun sejenisnya.

Cerita ini hanya membahas tentang seorang Uchiha Sasuke, remaja tanggung yang bersekolah di SMA elite, yang memiliki penyakit langka **'Sleeping Beauty'**... Dan 'berteman' dengan 'serigala' (Baca: Naruto) bermuka mesum.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

Kejadian ini terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Fugaku menyuruh anaknya, Sasuke untuk memberikan bingkisan kepada Minato, teman kerjanya yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya sekarang. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin protes karena dia malas sekali keluar rumah, tapi delikan Fugaku membuat Sasuke merinding dan memilih bersikap menjadi 'Anak-baik-kesayangan-ayah'.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Sasuke terdampar dirumah kenalan ayahnya itu tanpa tahu apa-apa. Matanya melirik rumah kediaman Minato-teman ayahnya, dengan pandangan takjub. Beberapa ornamen dan patung-entahlah, mirip cewek dengan banyak tangan terlihat menghiasi di beberapa sudut rumah, kertas pelapis dinding yang cantik namun elegan membuatnya semakin indah untuk dilihat.

"Ibu Naruto yang memilih kertas pelapis dinding itu." Kata Minato sambil membawa segelas teh untuk Sasuke ketika cowok itu tanpa sadar terus menatap dinding rumah yang terlihat 'cantik'.

Cowok pendiam itu hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara, Minato tersenyum, kemudian ketika menatap Naruto yang keluar dari kamar, Minato langsung memperkenalkan 'Naruto' sebagai anaknya, Sasuke -sekali lagi- hanya mengangguk sopan tanpa bicara apapun.

Naruto terdiam, baru kali ini dia melihat cowok yang cantik seperti Sasuke. Yah wajar sih, soalnya ini pertama kalinya, Minato dan Naruto pindah ke rumah baru karena pekerjaan ayah cowok pirang itu... Ibunya (Kushina) lebih suka berkeliling dunia sambil berbelanja 'hal-hal' yang tidak penting. Tipikal wanita glamour, makanya Ibu Naruto jarang terlihat dirumah, setidaknya sebulan sekali baru pulang dari jalan-jalan nya keluar negeri.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat selalu mengucek mata ngantuknya itu. Cowok pirang itu mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjang belanja.

"Hei..." Panggil Naruto, Sasuke mendongak pelan.

"Mau menginap disini? Hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasih karena telah menghadiahkan kami bingkisan." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menggigit apel ditangannya. Sasuke diam.

"Aku belum memberitahu ayahku kalau akan menginap." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, mengambil satu apel lagi, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Sasuke dengan senyum kilauan pepsodent yang hampir membuat mata cowok raven itu buta sesat.

"Menginaplah..." Bujuk Naruto, "Kita akan 'bersenang-senang' malam ini." Sambung Naruto yang menggigit apelnya lagi.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu ayahmu, tenang saja." Timpal Minato yang sudah kembali dari dapur membawa beberapa cemilan kue kering yang masih mengepul hangat.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Toh tidak apa-apa menginap semalam saja, hitung-hitung tambah teman juga, lagipula mata Sasuke sangat berat untuk dibuka. Dia benar-benar sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

.

Tapi ternyata itu pilihan salah! Benar-benar salah!

Sasuke tidak menyadari arti senyuman manis Naruto tadi malam ketika membawanya ke tempat tidur, cowok pirang itu terlalu lembut ketika menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal yang membuat Sasuke langsung terbang kedunia mimpi.

Tapi Pagi ini dia mengerti arti senyuman Naruto semalam...

.

**_End Of FlashBack_**

.

.

Sasuke bangun dan menguap malas beberapa saat ketika pagi-pagi dia sudah dikejutkan oleh Minato yang masuk untuk membangunkan mereka. Minato hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berkata 'Kalian jadi teman akrab ya? Bagus sekali'

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh Minato dengan 'teman akrab'... Cowok raven itu berusaha mengumpulkan roh nya yang masih melayang-melayang didunia mimpi. Matanya menatap bingung Naruto yang tidur disebelahnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Cowok pirang itu tidur tanpa sehelai baju pun menempel ditubuhnya. Sasuke kembali melirik dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya ikut telanjang bulat, baju tidurnya pun hilang entah kemana. Padahal Sasuke yakin sebelum tidur dia sudah berpakaian rapi.

Tiba-tiba hawa horor merayapi batin 'polos' Sasuke. Rohnya yang masih melayang-layang didunia mimpi langsung kembali dengan cepat...

Sasuke telanjang, Naruto telanjang, satu kasur dan berpelukan... Satu kesimpulan yang diambil Sasuke...

Tubuh dan batinnya '**diperkosa'** oleh '**serigala**' macam Naruto!

What The Hell!

.

.

.

Suasana pagi itu terasa menyuramkan bagi Sasuke, padahal dirinya merupakan tipikal remaja yang selalu semangat di sekolah, tapi hari ini dia berubah menjadi remaja paling suram seantero Konoha Gakuen. Bagaimana tidak? Baru semalam kepolosan dirinya direnggut paksa oleh 'serigala' tampang mesum seperti Naruto. Mengingatnya saja membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Sungguh! Itu merupakan mimpi buruk paling mengerikan di dalam hidupnya. Tetapi anehnya, dia tidak merasakan apapun dibagian bawah tubuhnya... Aneh!

Sasuke mendesah lelah ketika masuk ke kelasnya, sapaan dari Sakura tidak dipedulikannya. Dia hanya butuh istirahat, mungkin sedikit tidur akan membuat otaknya segar kembali... Benar'kan?

Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi, matanya melirik jendela luar, hanya awan dan langit biru yang terlihat disana, beberapa ekor burung yang hinggap tanpa permisi di batang pohon kemudian terbang menjauh saat Sasuke tanpa sengaja mengetuk kaca jendela, dan desiran angin yang bertiup lumayan kencang saat itu... Rasanya damai dan... Tentram...

"Sasuke..." Panggil seseorang. Cowok raven itu menoleh malas, disebelahnya Neji khawatir menatap cowok stoic itu. "Kau lebih suram dari biasanya..." Lanjut Neji lagi.

Sasuke mendengus malas, "Terima kasih atas pujiannya..."

Neji hanya tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Semangatlah... Hari ini ada guru baru..." Kata Neji lagi sambil merapikan dasi panjangnya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke agak berminat.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi..." Kata Neji sambil menampilkan senyumannya. Sasuke diam kemudian melirik ke arah pintu kelas ketika suara derekan halus terdengar.

"Selamat pagi semua..." Seru seseorang yyang sepertinya semangat sekali. Seluruh murid menatap orang itu dengan pandangan bingung. Ada beberapa yang berbisik 'Siswa baru, ya?' atau 'Lumayan juga...' tetapi tidak dengan Sasuke, mata cowok raven itu terbelalak kaget.

"KAU!" Tunjuk Sasuke ke pemuda pirang yang tertegun dengan kelakuan cowok raven itu.

"Ya?" Jawab pemuda pirang itu bingung. Sasuke hanya menggeram kesal. Benar-benar kesal.

"Jangan Berpura-pura Tidak Mengenalku, Naruto! Kau... MANUSIA BODOH DAN MESUM!" Teriak Sasuke kesal.

Naruto terdiam, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali membuka suaranya, "Baiklah anak-anak, aku guru baru disini... Dan kau Sasuke..." Tunjuk Naruto pada cowok raven yang ternganga itu, "Setelah pelajaran ini datang ke ruanganku..." Jelas Naruto dengan senyum manis.

Sasuke tersentak kaget, _Gu..Guru Baru? Naruto adalah guru baru?!_ Jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Tamatlah riwayatmu..." Bisik cowok Hyuuga itu pelan.

.

.

.

OKE! OKE! Ini tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana bisa pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu adalah seorang guru dan pernah bersekolah di Universitas elite luar negeri yang lulus di umur 17 tahun dengan menyandang predikat _cum laude_—yang gosipnya selalu 'loncat' kelas karena terlalu jenius... Dan sekarang di umurnya yang ke-18, Naruto sudah bekerja di Konoha Gakuen sebagai seorang guru?... Di sekolah Konoha Gakuen yang termasuk 5 peringkat besar sekolah ter-elite?.. Oh My Jashin-sama! Yang benar saja! Teriak Sasuke dalam hati... Rasanya Sasuke ingin mengacak-acak harga dirinya sebagai seorang 'Uchiha'.

"Jadi..." Kata Sasuke malas ketika sudah berada diruangan Naruto, "Kau akan menghukumku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi kepada guru pirang dihadapannya ini.

Naruto hanya duduk di kursi empuknya sambil memutar-mutar cangkir teh yang beraroma melati. Cowok pirang itu menyeringai, "Tidak sekarang Sasuke-chan... Aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu denganmu..." Katanya memperjelas intonasi 'bersenang-senang' dan itu membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke merinding.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha mengulur waktu, dia berencana untuk kabur bila ada kesempatan. Matanya melirik kanan dan kiri, ruangan Naruto merupakan ruangan spesial yang di desain dengan elegan dan terpisah dari ruangan guru-guru lain. Mungkin seperti ruangan kepala sekolah, hanya saja dengan beberapa interior mewah didalamnya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang empuk dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang duduk tegang di sofa, "Rileks saja..." Ucap Naruto lembut sambil menyentuh pundak cowok raven itu... Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Sensei, tolong jangan menyentuhku..." Tegas Sasuke tidak suka, Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya bingung kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak suka padaku, ya?" Tanya Naruto kembali duduk dikursinya. Sasuke menatap tajam.

"Bukan tidak suka..." Kata cowok raven itu, "Tapi 'Benci'..." Lanjutnya tegas.

Naruto tidak marah, dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, "Terima kasih atas sanjunganmu, Tuan Uchiha..." Ucapnya pelan, "Untuk hukumannya, kau bisa memulai dengan membersihkan ruanganku ini... Mudah, bukan?" Sambungnya yang dapat tatapan protes dari Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, "Atau kau lebih memilih '**melayaniku**', Tuan Uchiha?" Godanya pelan.

"Tidak butuh! Aku akan segera merapikan ruanganmu."

"Terima kasih." Jawab Naruto singkat kemudian beranjak dari kursinya ke arah pintu, sebelum cowok pirang itu keluar, dia melirik Sasuke sebentar, "Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin malam... Kau sangat hebat, Sasuke-chan..." Kata Naruto sambil menjilat bibirnya lalu pergi dengan tertawa lepas.

Sasuke menggeram marah, "Aku bersumpah—akan membunuhnya!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku kantin, dia mendesah lelah... Kepalanya sakit dan perutnya mules... Benar-benar tanda orang stress. Apalagi beberapa jam lalu dia tahu kalau orang yang paling dibencinya adalah 'gurunya sendiri'. Sial!

"Sasuke, kau mengantuk?" Tanya Neji tiba-tiba, Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya tanpa menjawab perkataan cowok Hyuuga itu.

Cowok rambut panjang itu hanya mengelus pipi Sasuke, "Tidurlah di UKS..."

Sasuke melirik Neji, "Tidak bisa... Aku bisa tertidur hingga berjam-jam... Kau tahu penyakitku'kan?"

"Ya, aku tahu... Tapi kalau begini terus kau akan semakin kelelahan, mengerti?" Desak Neji lagi. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab.

"Terserah kau saja..." Jawab Sasuke malas sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia mulai bergerak tetapi terhenti ketika terdengar teriakan gadis-gadis yang histeris. Neji dan Sasuke berpaling ke arah sumber histeria itu.

Dari arah counter meja kantin, berdiri Naruto dengan senyum manisnya yang di serbu oleh beberapa siswi-siswi sambil berteriak 'Kyaaa, Naruto-sensei, pintar!' atau 'Sensei keren sekali bisa mengajar di umur semuda itu.' dan bla-bla-bla... Sasuke malas untuk mendengarkan celotehan gadis-gadis bodoh itu. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Naruto adalah **serigala berbulu domba**. Sasuke yakin, Naruto sering mempermainkan hati para cewek, menggodanya, menidurinya lalu mencampakkannya seperti sampah... Benar-benar tipe cowok mengerikan.

"Uchiha-san..." Naruto memanggil, "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya..." Sambungnya dengan bahasa sopan dan senyum menawan. Beberapa cewek yang ada disana langsung meleleh seperti es krim, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Wajah cowok raven itu mengeras marah ketika mengingat dia harus membersihkan ruangan Naruto yang tampaknya elegan tetapi penuh dengan buku-buku porno itu.

"Sama-sama, Naruto-sensei..." Jawab Sasuke tajam, kentara sekali dia membenci pemuda pirang itu. "Oh iya, Sensei... Semua majalahmu sudah saya bakar, jadi jangan pernah membawa sampah yang membuatku harus membersihkannya lagi, terima kasih." Lanjut Sasuke dingin yang mendapat tatapan kaget dari Naruto.

Sasuke berbalik pergi dengan seringai senang, dibelakangnya Neji hanya melirik cowok raven itu bingung, sedangkan wajah Naruto memperlihatkan dia semakin menyukai cowok stoic bermuka masam itu.

"Menarik..." Bisik Naruto pelan, sepelan suara hatinya yang tertawa ketika menatap wajah marah Sasuke... Ahhh, seandainya Sasuke tahu, betapa dia terlihat imut ketika berwajah kesal seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke menerjunkan dirinya ke ranjang empuk UKS, "Ahh... Nyamannya..." Ucap cowok raven itu pelan sambil merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. Matanya melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu, masih pukul 11 pagi, waktu pulang masih lama dan mungkin sedikit istirahat membantunya pulih dengan cepat.

Sasuke berbalik ke arah samping kiri dan kanan bergantian, berusaha memposisikan tubuhnya yang lelah. Setelah dirasa nyaman, cowok raven itu mulai memejamkan matanya... _Mungkin 5 menit atau 10 menit? Yaah.. Kurasa itu waktu yang cukup untuk istirahat, benar'kan?_ Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Su..Ke.."

.

"Sasu..ke..."

.

"Sasuke..." Suara lembut seseorang berusaha membangunkannya, tapi mata onyxnya sulit sekali untuk dibuka. Yang Sasuke dengar hanya decakan aneh yang daritadi tertangkap oleh pendengaranya.

"Unghhh..." Sasuke menggeliat perlahan, sebuah tangan meraba leher dan dadanya... Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum kecil... Dia merasa geli dan nikmat...

"Kau suka?" Tanya suara itu lagi, Sasuke masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, jadi dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan orang itu. Suara itu terkekeh pelan, jemari-jemarinya menyentuh dada Sasuke, masuk ke dalam kemeja cowok raven itu.

"Nhhhh... Geli..." Erang Sasuke pelan, merasakan nikmat di bagian dadanya.

"I Love You, Sasuke..." Kata Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu membuka matanya perlahan kemudian mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, sambil berusaha memfokuskan pupilnya ke arah sosok bayangan yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Sosok itu mencium pipi Sasuke, "Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-chan?" Kata orang tersebut.

Cowok stoic itu terdiam, matanya menatap sosok Neji dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya, "Kau lama sekali bangun..." Ucap Neji sambil menunjuk arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Tunggu! Sudah jam 10 malam! Dengan panik Sasuke bangkit kemudian melirik ruang UKS sekitar, lampu ruangan menyala, koridor gelap dan pemandangan diluar jendela menghitam dengan beberapa lampu jalan sebagai cahayanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" Protes Sasuke kesal. Neji tertawa kecil.

"Kau imut sih..." Jawab Neji lagi, "Jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu..." Sambungnya yang mendorong Sasuke jatuh ke ranjang.

"Neji, hentikan..." Erang Sasuke lagi dengan rona merah diwajah, "Kita masih disekolah..."

Neji mendengus pelan, "Oh ayolah... Tidak akan ketahuan..." Kata cowok Hyuuga itu sambil menggigit leher Sasuke, "Lagipula kita sudah resmi pacaran'kan?"

"Iya aku tahu... Tapi-" Belum selesai Sasuke protes, sebuah kecupan dilayangkan Neji di bibir 'Uke' nya itu.

Sasuke berusaha berontak pelan tetapi akhirnya pasrah dengan cumbuan Neji. Cowok raven itu mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Neji, merasakan hangat dan lembutnya bibir cowok Hyuuga itu.

.

"Sedang berpesta?" Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mesum Sasuke dan Neji, mereka berbalik kaget dan melihat Naruto bersender malas di ambang pintu. Pemuda pirang itu menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Kalian tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" Tegas Naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua, "Ini batas waktu sekolah, seharusnya kalian sudah pulang." Desis cowok pirang itu.

Neji merapikan dasinya dengan tenang, "Sasuke tertidur, dan aku hanya berusaha membangunkannya."

"Dengan ciuman, maksudmu?" Jelas Naruto dengan nada tidak suka, "Dengar... Kau seharusnya sudah pulang jam segini, Tuan Hyuuga..."

Neji membalas tatapan Naruto, "Maaf, tapi ini diluar jam sekolah, aku berhak melakukan apapun yang ku mau, Naruto-san." Tantang cowok itu.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kau harus ingat, Neji.. Aku masih gurumu..." Kata Naruto yang berjalan di sisi Neji kemudian menyentuh dagu pemuda bermata lavender itu, "Kau harus bersikap hormat padaku... Atau kau akan dihukum..." Ucap Naruto sambil mencium pipi kenyal Neji.

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan!" Seru cowok Hyuuga itu tidak terima, dia menepis ciuman Naruto dengan wajah memerah kesal.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Hanya sapaan dari seorang guru... Atau mungkin..." Naruto menarik Neji dalam pelukannya, "Kau ingin lebih dari sekedar ciuman, Tuan Hyuuga yang nakal.." Kata Naruto berujar mesra ditelinga Neji yang berusaha berontak.

"Hentikan!" Teriak Neji mulai gusar terlebih Naruto mulai meremas benda keras miliknya. Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Naruto! Hentikan!" Seru Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan dingin dari Naruto.

"Ada apa, hm? Kau ingin bergabung juga?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyenderkan kepalanya manja di bahu Neji.

Sasuke benar-benar murka sekarang, dia mulai melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto tapi langsung dapat dicegah oleh pemuda pirang itu. "Jangan menguras tenaga mu percuma, Uchiha-san..." Bisiknya pelan yang berhasil menangkap tinju Sasuke.

Neji berusaha meredakan amarahnya kemudian berusaha menghentikan Sasuke, "Jangan pedulikan dia, ayo pulang..." Kata cowok Hyuuga itu yang mulai menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Tuan Hyuuga!" Naruto memanggil, "Uchiha-san akan kembali bersamaku... Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Naruto yang berbalik menatap Neji dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sasuke protes, "Aku Tidak Mau!"

"Well, Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu, Uchiha-san... Karena ini tugasku sebagai seorang **guru**." Jawab Naruto lagi yang masih mempertahankan senyuman diwajahnya. Yang bagi Sasuke semakin lama semakin menjijikan untuk dilihat.

Neji berdehem pelan, "Maaf Sensei, tapi Sasuke-" Belum selesai Neji bicara, Naruto sudah menarik Sasuke dari pelukan cowok Hyuuga itu.

"Hei...!" Kesal Sasuke yang ditarik oleh guru 'kurang ajar'nya ini, "Apa-Apaan Kau, Mesum!"

Naruto terlihat tidak mempedulikan perkataan Sasuke, dia memaksakan tersenyum pada Neji, "Baiklah, Hyuuga-san... Sampai bertemu besok pagi." Ucapnya cepat sambil menyeret Sasuke menjauh. Neji berusaha mengejar tetapi pasrah ketika Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya, memasukkan Sasuke ke jok mobil lalu bergerak menjauh.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja!" Seru Sasuke sambil menatap jendela belakang mobil yang memperlihatkan Neji berdiri terpaku ditempatnya.

Naruto menancapkan gasnya tidak peduli, "Aku tahu... Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dengan cowok amatiran seperti dia." Balas Naruto yang mendapat pelototan marah dari Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa pelan, "Hentikan menatapku dengan pandangan bernafsumu, Sasuke-chan.."

"Yeah... Bernafsu ingin membunuhmu." Jawab Sasuke kesal.

.

.

.

Mobil Naruto memasuki parkarangan rumah Uchiha yang besar, dengan halaman yang luas dan taman didepannya, membuat Naruto sangsi seberapa mewah perabotan di dalam rumah itu sedangkan untuk urusan taman, Naruto yakin mereka menyewa tukang kebun yang handal.

"Sudah sampai..." Kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobil. Sasuke keluar dengan wajah yang masih kesal, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakan maaf pada Neji esok hari. Mungkin dengan setangkai bunga mawar atau cokelat? Kurasa tidak... Itu terlalu _girly_ bagi Sasuke...

"Sasuke-chan? Kau masih berdiri disitu? Ayo masuk..." Kata Naruto yang sudah diambang pintu bersama Fugaku. Sasuke menoleh sebentar kemudian protes ketika Naruto seenaknya masuk ke rumah orang.

"Hei! Kenapa Kau Belum Pulang Juga?!" Protes Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto.

Cowok pirang itu menoleh sebentar, "Aku akan menginap disini, lagipula sudah larut malam."

"Rumahmu itu hanya beberapa blok saja, Dobe!" Seru Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak sopan memanggilku 'Dobe', Teme! Aku 'Sensei' mu!" Balas Naruto marah.

Fugaku berusaha melerai mereka berdua, "Sasuke hentikan, Naruto akan menginap disini, jadi bersikap baiklah padanya, mengerti?"

"Ta... Tapi... Arghhh! Whatever!" Kesal Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Terlebih lagi Naruto dengan seenaknya mengatakan kalau akan tidur satu kamar dengan Sasuke. Dan parahnya lagi ayahnya bilang lebih baik satu ranjang dengan Sasuke, jadi tidak perlu mengambil futon lagi.

"Ajak Naruto ke kamarmu, Sasuke." Kata Fugaku yang tidak peduli dengan pelototan kesal Sasuke.

"Tapi, Tou-san!"

"Sasuke... Ajak Naruto ke kamar." Jelas Fugaku lagi, kali ini ditambah delikan berbahaya. Sasuke mengerti kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

"Kau tidur dibawah..." Tunjuk Sasuke pada lantai yang keras. Naruto disebelahnya menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau di atas kasur." Jawab Naruto cepat sambil merangkak ke tempat empuk itu. Sasuke yag melihat gelagat Naruto langsung menarik jas cowok itu.

"Aku bilang dibawah, Dobe!"

"Berisik, Teme! Aku mau diatas!"

"Dibawah! Ini kamarku!"

"Di atas! Aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari ayahmu!" Balas Naruto yang mendorong kepala Sasuke menjauh.

"Kau menyebalkan, Dobe!"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan lagi, Teme!"

Sasuke kesal kemudian melepaskan tarikannya dari jas cowok itu, "Fine!" Katanya sambil mengambil tempat di samping tubuh Naruto, "Aku juga tidur diatas!"

Naruto tidak peduli, dia mendapatkan posisi tidur yang enak yaitu disamping tembok, jadi pemuda itu tidak perlu khawatir kalau dirinya harus jatuh dari atas ranjang. Disebelahnya Sasuke bergerak gelisah.

"Menyingkir! Kau memakan tempat!" Kesal Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto.

"Hentikan, Teme! Aku sudah menghimpit dinding!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Sana menjauh!" Dorong Sasuke lebih kuat lagi. Naruto makin dibuat sebal dengan tingkah kekanakan Sasuke. Dengan sekali tarikan, tubuh cowok raven itu jatuh diatas tubuhnya, membuat wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Kalau begini tidak akan sesak lagi'kan?" Goda Naruto yang mengeluarkan senyum mautnya. Sasuke tidak bergeming dengan senyum menawan Naruto, dia sudah tahu sifat gombal pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari posisi anehnya dengan Naruto, tetapi cowok pirang itu menghentikan gerakan Sasuke dengan memeluknya erat.

"Apa-Apan kau!" Seru Sasuke yang berusaha berontak dari pelukan Naruto.

"Berusaha mencumbumu..." Jawab Naruto enteng yang mulai menciumi leher Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Dobe! Ini tidak lucu!" Erang Sasuke ketika Naruto mulai menjamah bagian bawahnya. Naruto tidak menjawab hanya membalikkan posisi mereka berdua, kali ini Sasuke yang berada dibawah Naruto. Wajah cowok raven itu memerah. Entah karena kesal atau terpesona dengan tubuh Naruto yang kini sudah bertelanjang dada.

Tapi Sasuke masih berusaha mempertahankan sikap berontaknya, dia tidak akan sudi kalau harus dua kali digagahi oleh Naruto... No Fucking Way!... Jangan harap dia akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya dengan senyuman menawan serigala berbulu domba itu.

"Sasuke-chan..." Naruto berujar mesra, "Milikku mulai tegang.." Katanya manja sambil menempelkan miliknya ke arah celana Sasuke.

"He—Hentikan Bodoh!" Sasuke mulai panik, apalagi Naruto dengan seenaknya menggesek-gesekkan miliknya ke paha cowok raven itu. Seluruh bulu kuduk ditubuh Sasuke meremang, antara ngeri dan... Geli?...

_Hell No! Mana mungkin geli dengan milik Naruto yang __**kecil**_... Sasuke melirik batang kejantanan Naruto yang berdenyut... _Uhm.. Mungkin sedikit besar dari miliknya..._ Sasuke melirik lagi, benda keras itu berdiri dengan tegak dan gagahnya... _Oke! Milik Naruto memang __**besar**__! Sial!_ Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau suka melihat milikku?" Goda Naruto lagi sambil menepuk-nepukkan miliknya ke celana Sasuke yang kini terlihat menonjol. Naruto menjilat bibirnya senang... Sasuke berusaha keras mengalihkan matanya dari Naruto, mungkin melihat meja belajarnya atau lemari kecilnya yang bewarna biru lebih menarik? Entahlah, asal dia tidak melihat wajah penuh nafsu Naruto saja.

Naruto mencium leher Sasuke pelan, tidak ada pemberontakkan dari cowok raven itu, Naruto menyeringai senang, kali ini dengan gencar dia menjilat leher Sasuke sambil sesekali menggigit telinganya. Sasuke mengerang kaget.

"Nghhh!" Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat ketika Naruto mulai mencicipi tonjolan di dadanya. Sapuan lidah cowok pirang itu membuat Sasuke terhenyak nikmat, dia mulai mendesah. "Ahh... Naruto—Hentikan... Hnnnhh..."

Libido Naruto semakin tinggi ketika medengar desahan Sasuke, dia mabuk dengan wangi harum tubuh cowok raven itu, "Kau—Manis, Sasuke-chan..." Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan celana Sasuke, membuat benda keras itu terekspos sempurna.

Sasuke berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha mempertahankan miliknya yang semakin tegang, "Hentikan, Naruto—Nghhh..."

Naruto dengan lembut menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke kemudian menepuk-nepukkan penisnya ke batang kejantanan cowok raven itu... Ujung miliknya dan Sasuke saling bercumbu, membuat cowok bermata onyx itu tersentak geli... Rasanya nikmat...

"Ahhh...Naruto—Nghhhh...Stop..." Erang Sasuke lagi, Naruto bukannya berhenti melainkan tambah semangat menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuh cowok raven itu.

Naruto mencengkram batang kemaluan Sasuke, kemudian menyeringai senang, "Panggil aku 'Sensei', Sasuke-chan..." Desahnya pelan yang mendapat gelengan cepat dari Sasuke.

"Tidak—akan—Ahhkk!" Sasuke menghentakkan kepalanya kebelakang ketika Naruto meremas penisnya dengan keras. Sasuke merintih, "Sa—Ahhk—kit—Nghhh—Hahhh..."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku dengan benar..." Kata Naruto lembut yang mulai mengocok milik Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menggelinjang nikmat.

"Sen—sei.. Ahhk! Sensei...Ahhk!...Sakit—Ahkk!" Jerit Sasuke nikmat ketika Naruto mulai menekan jarinya ke ujung batang kemaluan cowok raven itu. Naruto mengangkat pinggul Sasuke, kemudian menyuruh Sasuke untuk membuka pahanya lebar-lebar... Sasuke menurut... Naruto dapat melihat batang kejantanan Sasuke berdenyut senang dan lubang analnya yang terlihat masih sempit sempurna.

"Aku pikir kau sudah pernah melakukannya dengan Neji?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil menjilat lubang anal Sasuke.

"Aku—Ahhh—Tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Neji... Bukankah kau yang—Unnghh—melakukannya kemarin?" Jelas Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan erangan nikmatnya. Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kemarin malam tidak ada kejadian apapun diantara kita, aku hanya berbohong padamu." Ucap Naruto enteng yang membuat mata Sasuke melebar kaget.

"Kau bohong, Dobe!" Teriak Sasuke marah, dia berusaha berontak lagi, tetapi Naruto sudah mengencangkan cengkramannya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke-chan? Kau takut melakukannya denganku karena ini merupakan yang pertama bagimu?" Goda Naruto lagi sambil mencium pipi Sasuke, cowok raven itu melotot tajam.

"Aku Tidak Takut! Aku Benci!" Serunya kesal, Naruto berdecak tidak suka. kemudian kembali menyentuh penis Sasuke, cowok itu meronta-ronta.

"Jangan Sentuh Aku! Milikku Hanya Untuk **Neji**!"

**-DEG-** Jantung Naruto berdenyut sakit, matanya berkilat tajam. "Kalau begitu—Kau akan kurampas dari Neji." Desis Naruto mengerikan. Belum sempat Sasuke menangkap maksud perkataan Naruto, cowok pirang itu sudah mulai memposisikan batang kemaluannya di lubang kering Sasuke... Pemuda raven itu panik.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto! Lepas—AGGHHHH!" Sasuke menjerit kesakitan ketika Naruto tanpa permisi langsung menyodok lubang analnya. Cairan merah menetes pelan dari lubang Sasuke, cowok itu mencengkram seprei dengan kuat, mulutnya terbuka berusaha bernapas dan matanya mengerjap kesakitan... Tetes darah mulai keluar dari lubangnya, dan Naruto sadar, dia terlalu tergesa-gesa menghantam lubang 'virgin' Sasuke.

"AGHHH—! Sakit! Lepas! Hgghh!" Teriak Sasuke yang mulai meronta-ronta. Naruto sedikit kewalahan ketika harus menahan tubuh Sasuke yang terus menerus berontak. Memang memasukkan miliknya tanpa penetrasi akan membuat kulit Sasuke tergesek begini, tapi apa boleh buat, akal manusianya hilang ketika cowok raven itu menyebut nama 'Neji' dan tergantikan pikiran setan yang menyuruhnya untuk menghantam lubang anal Sasuke.

"Shit..." Desis Naruto lagi—kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, kemudian berusaha menangkan cowok yang berada dibawahnya, "Ssstt... Ssttt... Diamlah, nanti akan nikmat..." Ucap Naruto lagi—yang dia sendiri saja tidak yakin bagaimana membuat Sasuke merasa nikmat.

"Sakit—Agghhh—Hentikan—Ahhhkk!" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara parau, Naruto yakin cowok bermata onyx ini sedang menahan tangisnya. Bibir pemuda itu bergetar menahan sakit, dan tangannya mencengkram erat pundak Naruto, meninggalkan bekas cakaran yang akan terlihat disana.

Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke untuk meredam erangan dan teriakannya, ini tidak baik baginya kalau adegan panas mereka sampai diketahui oleh Fugaku... Tidak! Tidak boleh ketahuan!

"Sasuke..." Naruto berusaha menanggil cowok raven itu, "Tenangkanlah—dirimu—Hhhh— Oke?" Pinta Naruto sambil berusaha menenangkan cowok itu.

Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, berusaha mengusir rasa sakit dilubangnya— Tetapi langsung gagal ketika Naruto mulai menggenjot lubang miliknya... Sasuke semakin menjerit, "AGGHHHHH! Sa—kit... Ahhkk!"

Naruto panik, konsentrasinya buyar ketika mendengar teriakan kesakitan Sasuke. Dia tidak menyadari kalau kegiatan dibawah tubuhnya sangat tidak nyaman bagi pemuda raven itu. Naruto berpikir cepat, _Ah, prostat! Aku harus menyentuh prostatnya_! Pikir Naruto cepat, kemudian tangannya menjamah paha Sasuke dan membukanya lebar, "Sa—Sabar... Aku akan—Hggh!" Naruto langsung menyodok lubang sempit itu dengan keras...

Masih gagal!

"AGGHHH! SAKIT! AYAH—TOLONG AKU! AGHHH!" Kali ini Sasuke menjerit lebih keras, airmatanya sudah tumpah, gesekan lubang dan batang kejantanan Naruto membuat bagian bawahnya semakin berdarah. Naruto menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, _Sial.. Sial... Sial!_

.

Fugaku yang mendengar teriakan anaknya hanya bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di lantai atas itu, dengan perlahan pria Uchiha itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya di depan tivi menuju kamar Sasuke di lantai dua.

**Tok-Tok-Tok-** Suara ketukan halus di pintu kamar, "Sasuke..?" Panggil Fugaku, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Sasuke tersentak sebentar kemudian meronta dari pelukan Naruto, tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai pintu, "Ayah!—Tolong—Ahkkk!" Pinggang Sasuke ditahan Naruto, cowok pirang itu tidak akan membuat mangsanya kabur. Tetapi Sasuke terus—dan terus berontak hingga dia dapat menendang pinggang Naruto, membuat pemuda pirang itu terjerembab jatuh.

"Ayah—Hhh..." Panggil Sasuke yang merangkak dengan pelan ke pintu, tangannya sudah menggapai kayu datar itu, menyentuh kenopnya dan memutarnya—Terkunci!

"AYAH! AYAH!" Teriak Sasuke histeris dengan suara napasnya yang hampir putus. Tangannya menggedor brutal pintu kamarnya **-DAK-DAK-DAK!**

Fugaku yang kaget berusaha memutar kenop pintu—gagal! "SASUKE! ADA APA!" Seru pria itu panik. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam—karena Naruto sudah menarik Sasuke menyingkir dari pintu dan membanting tubuh kurus itu ke lantai, pantat Sasuke menghadap ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke ketakutan, "Sen—sei... Jangan... Ja—AGHHHH!" Lubang Sasuke langsung dihantam oleh penis Naruto tanpa aba-aba, membuat pemuda raven itu terhentak menegang, untuk sepersekian detik dia tidak bisa mengambil napas normal. Pikirannya menghitam, dia hampir pingsan.

"Sa—Sasuke—Hhhgggh!" Panggil Naruto lembut sambil terus menggenjot lubang sempit itu, Sasuke mengerang dan mencakar-cakar lantai porselinnya... Lubangnya terasa panas dan sakit, Sasuke merasa dirinya di robek dua secara paksa.

"Aghhh! Hggghh! Ayah! Ay—HGHHH!" Tubuh Sasuke tersentak ketika Naruto berhasil mengenai prostatnya... Nikmat mulai menjalar diseluruh tubuh pemuda raven itu, cowok pirang yang berada dibelakangnya tersenyum senang._ Akhirnya_, pikir Naruto girang.

Naruto mulai melancarkan aksi lembutnya, dia memilin-milin _nipple_ Sasuke, menariknya dan mencubitnya pelan. Sasuke menggelinjang nikmat, dia tidak menyangka kalau peng-_rape_-an bisa senikmat ini. Cowok pirang itu menjilat pundak Sasuke dan berhenti di leher jenjang cowok itu—meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

"Hhhh—Sas—Ohhhh—" Naruto mendesah nikmat ketika merasakan batang kejantanannya dipijat-pijat di dalam lubang Sasuke... Hangat dan lengket—otak Naruto mulai kosong dan penuh pikiran kotor.

"Ahh—Sasuke—Hhh.. Kau milikku sekarang—hhh..." Bisik Naruto sambil terus menggagahi Sasuke yang mencoba berontak dengan sisa tenaganya—percuma! Karena Naruto sudah mencengkram pingulnya. Kini cowok raven itu hanya bisa mencengkram lantai kuat-kuat, lubangnya terus— dan terus dihantam oleh Naruto yang makin bernafsu. Dengus napas Naruto terdengar di sisi lehernya, cowok pirang itu meninggalkan kiss mark di sana.

"Hentikan, Naruto—Agghh!" Kepala Sasuke terhentak kebelakang ketika cowok pirang itu mulai menyodoknya lebih keras tanpa ampun, cairan saliva keluar dari pinggiran mulut Sasuke yang terbuka. Naruto menyeringai senang.

"Sudah kukatakan panggil aku-Hhh-'Sensei... Uhhhh..." Desah Naruto lagi. Yang terus menyodomi lubang bagian bawah Sasuke, perutnya melilit ketika harus menahan cairan di batang kejantanannya... Belum saatnya keluar! Ia masih ingin 'menyiksa' Sasuke lagi.

.

Fugaku yang berada diluar mulai panik ketika teriakan Sasuke menghilang, "Sasuke! Ada apa didalam sana?!" Seru pria itu. Ia berusaha memutar-mutar kenop pintu dengan kuat—percuma, pintunya masih terkunci.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Panggilnya lagi kemudian menggedor kayu datar itu dengan kencang, **-DAK-DAK-DAK!-**

.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan teriakan khawatir Fugaku, dia terhanyut oleh sensasi lubang anal Sasuke. Pikiran rasionalnya hilang, dan mulai mengikuti nafsu bejatnya. Naruto mulai membalikkan tubuh Sasuke, mengangkat kedua paha mulus itu lebar-lebar, membuat pemuda raven dihadapannya terlihat lebih sensual dimata birunya... Naruto menjilat bibirnya...

"Kau—milikku—Sasuke..." Desis Naruto dengan nada posesif. Ia mengeluarkan batang kejantanannya kemudian mendorongnya dengan cepat—tepat menghantam prostat Sasuke. Tubuh cowok raven itu bergetar hebat, matanya terbelalak dengan mulut yang terbuka sedangkan jari-jarinya mencengkram pundak Naruto.

Kepala Sasuke bergerak ke kiri dan kanan ketika Naruto memulai genjotannya lagi. cepat—dan semakin cepat! Bibirnya berusaha menahan erangan dan desahan nikmat, dia tidak mau Naruto mendengar suara erotisnya... Tidak! Cuma kekasihnya, Neji yang boleh mendengar suaranya!

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ketika cowok itu ingin mencumbu lehernya, "Hentikan—Hanya Neji—Yang boleh—Hhhh—Menyentuhku..." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada memohon, sayangnya nama **'Neji'** merupakan pilihan kata yang buruk, karena kini sorot mata Naruto berkilat murka. Giginya menggertak geram. Cowok pirang itu tidak suka ketika nama orang lain terdengar saat bersama dirinya... Terlebih nama Neji yang kini masuk ke dalam black list otaknya! Benci!

**-PLAK!-** Naruto menampar batang kejantanan Sasuke, membuat tubuh pemuda raven itu terhentak kaget, rasa sakit dan nyeri langsung menjalar disekitar perutnya. Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke, "Jangan—menyebut nama orang lain selain namaku—Teme!" Desis Naruto sambil mencengkram keras dua kantong dibawah kejantanan Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu berusaha menggapai-gapai udara, dia ingin lari... Kabur dari jeratan nafsu Naruto yang menyakitkan... "Hen—Hentikan Naru—"

**-PLAK!-** Naruto menampar penis Sasuke lagi, "Pangil aku dengan benar—'Sensei', mengerti?" Katanya lagi kali ini menarik batang kejantanan Sasuke dengan sangat keras, pemuda raven itu merasa miliknya hampir copot karena rasa sakit.

"Agghhh! Sensei—Hentikan!" Pinta Sasuke yang kembali mengucurkan air matanya, perih ketika miliknya terus ditampar dan lubangnya disodok oleh Naruto... Permainan cowok pirang itu terlalu brutal bagi Sasuke yang baru pertama kali melakukannya.

Naruto senang ketika Sasuke memanggil 'sensei' dengan nada memohon begitu, dia semakin menjamah lubang cowok pemuda raven itu dengan kejantanannya, berusaha menghantam dan menyodok prostat cowok itu. "Kau—pintar—Sasuke-chan... Ahhh—"

Pemuda raven itu mengejang ketika rasa sakit tamparan di penisnya berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Sikap kasar, sodokan dan kata-kata posesif Naruto membuat libido Sasuke menegang.

Kini si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya lagi, rasa nyeri di batang kemaluannya dan sodokan dilubangnya hampir membuat pemuda itu gila, dia mulai menikmati permainan 'keras' Naruto... Sasuke mulai kehilangan rasionalnya, dan itu membuat Naruto menyeringai puas.

Sasuke membuka pahanya lebih lebar lagi kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, "Ahhh—Sensei—Nikmat—Hngghhhh!" Desahnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan matanya mengerjap nikmat... Pemuda itu sudah terkontaminasi dengan permainan kotor Naruto... Dia tidak berpikir normal lagi...

Naruto mengangkat Sasuke kemudian menggendongnya menuju pintu dan menyuruh Sasuke bersender disana, "Ayahmu—akan menikmati—permainan vulgar kita—Ahhh..." Desah Naruto yang kembali menggenjot lubang sempit itu, kedua kaki Sasuke diangkatnya dan punggung cowok raven itu bersender pada pintu kayu yang menghubungkannya dengan ayahnya.

.

Fugaku mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu, terdengar suara jeritan dan erangan. Perasaan horor seorang ayah langsung merayapi batin pria Uchiha itu. _Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan didalam sana?_ Resah hati Fugaku. Pria itu tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam tetapi desahan anaknya makin membuat hatinya mengkerut takut.

.

Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto ketika cowok pirang itu menyodok lubang analnya, "Ahhh—sensei—Nikmat—" Erangnya dengan mata terbelalak nikmat, mulutnya yang terbuka dan lidahnya yang menujulur membuat Naruto semakin terpukau dengan sosok erotis Sasuke... Seorang Uchiha bersikap seperti maniak sex ketika 'diperkosa' merupakan hal yang langka untuk dilihat... Naruto benar-benar beruntung!

Naruto menurunkan satu kaki Sasuke kemudian tangannya menarik lidah Sasuke, membuat wajahnya yang dulu stoic, kini terlihat sensual, "Kau suka—ketika disentuh—sensei mu—hah?" Tanya Naruto berusaha mengendalikan cairan sperma nya untuk tidak cepat-cepat keluar.

Sasuke mengangguk nikmat, "Hhhh—Shuka—Shenshei—" Erangnya lagi—sulit bicara karena Naruto menarik lidahnya...

**-PLAK!-** Naruto menampar batang kejantanan Sasuke, membuat tubuh putih itu bergetar menahan rasa nyeri dan nikmat... Benda miliknya berkedut sakit... "Kau—Hhhh—Suka?" Goda Naruto yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari cowok itu.

**-PLAK!-** Naruto menampar milik Sasuke lagi, "Aggghh! Shensei—Aghhh!" Erang Sasuke sambil menggigit jari Naruto yang menarik lidahnya, mencoba untuk meredam teriakannya. Naruto tidak keberatan ketika pemuda itu menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah, karena rasa sakitnya tertelan oleh sensasi basah di lubang Sasuke, cowok pirang itu yakin, pre-cum miliknya bercampur dengan darah Sasuke dibawah sana... Memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto semakin bergairah!

Otot di perut Sasuke mengejang, Naruto tahu cowok raven ini akan segera keluar, karena itu dia mempercepat tempo sodokannya di prostat Sasuke... Cengkraman pemuda raven itu melemah, Sasuke sebentar lagi akan pingsan, pandangannya mulai menghitam, tetapi hantaman kejantanan Naruto di lubangnya tidak berhenti sama sekali, malah semakin cepat— dan cepat... Darah menetes dari lubang Sasuke, membuat bercak merah terlihat dilantai... Naruto terlalu liar, sehingga gesekannya semakin membuat Sasuke menderita.

Cowok pirang itu mencengkram pinggang Sasuke, memeluknya cepat, "Jangan—Pingsan—Dulu—Hahhh—Ahhh..." Pinta Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya desahannya yang semakin melemah, dia akan pingsan sebentar lagi, air liurnya menetes melewati lidah, sela bibir dan pinggiran dagunya. Pemuda raven itu tidak peduli betapa erotis wajahnya sekarang, karena pikirannya sudah kosong.

.

**-DAK-DAK-DAK!- **Fugaku masih menggedor cemas, "SASUKE! NARUTO! JAWAB AKU!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, hanya ada erangan Naruto dan desahan Sasuke. Sungguh hal itu semakin membuat batin Fugaku horor.

.

Sasuke tersentak sadar ketika mendengar gedoran ayahnya, tangannya menyentuh daun pintu, "Ayah—Ahhghh—aku—diperkosa—Ahhh—tolong—" Desahnya pelan—tertelan suara becek dari lubang miliknya.

Otot perut Naruto mengejang, Ia tahu sebentar lagi dia akan keluar, dengan cepat dia mencumbu bibir Sasuke dan menggenjotnya lebih cepat... Sasuke juga mulai bergetar, dia membuka kakinya lebar-lebar siap menembakkan cairan putih kental miliknya.

"Hggh—Aku—Keluar—Agghh!" Lenguh Naruto yang menghentakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali dilubang Sasuke kemudian berhenti setelah sperma miliknya tumpah keluar. Otot perut Sasuke mengencang dan menyemburkan cairan kental putih yang jatuh ke lantai, detik selanjutnya air seni nya ikut keluar—yang sudah ditahannya dari tadi.

Naruto hanya memeluk cowok itu ketika urin Sasuke terus mengucur dilantai, yah wajar sih bagi pemula seperti Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan permainan keras begini. Terlebih lagi pemuda raven itu baru pertama kali melakukan 'hal' bejat seperti ini... Naruto tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengecup ringan kening Sasuke.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-chan..." Bisik Naruto lembut di telinga cowok yang sudah pingsan itu. Dengan perlahan, cowok pirang itu mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menidurkannya dengan pelan di ranjang.

.

.

**-DAK-DAK-DAK!- **Gedoran dipintu masih terdengar. Fugaku sudah mulai kesal, dia berniat mengambil vas bunga terdekat dan menghantamkannya ke kenop pintu, "SASUKE! NARU—"

_-cklek-_ "Ya, paman?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang manis dan senyum menawan. Fugaku terdiam kemudian memasang tatapan curiga ke arah pemuda itu.

"Mana Sasuke?" Tanya Fugaku tidak sabar— mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar. Naruto hanya menunjuk pelan sosok si bungsu Uchiha yang tertidur di ranjang.

"Sudah tidur..." Jawab Naruto masih menampilkan senyum malaikatnya. Fugaku berdecak sebal kemudian melirik seprei putih yang penuh bercak darah.

"Apa Ini?!" Tanya Fugaku laggi sambil melotot ke arah Naruto. Cowok pirang itu dengan santai berjalan ke arah tong sampah kemudian mengeluarkan seekor tikus mati. Pria Uchiha itu mengernyit jijik.

"Tadi ada tikus di kolong ranjang, aku hajar dan darahnya mengenai sepreinya... Maaf..." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Fugaku hanya mengangguk paham.

"Sudahlah, nanti akan ku urus sepreinya..." Sahut Fugaku sambil berjalan keluar, tetapi terhenti ketika melihat cairan dilantai, "Apa ini?" Tanya Fugaku lagi. Naruto cepat-cepat mengambil kain pel kemudian menutupinya.

"Uhmm... Tinta merah dan tumpahan jus jeruk, nanti akan kubersihkan." Kata Naruto gugup, Fugaku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Lanjut Fugaku lagi, "Aku mendengar suara desahan... Apa yang—" Fugaku tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Naruto sudah menunjuk dengan malu-malu ke arah layar tivi yang menampilkan video seorang cewek yang bersetubuh dengan cowok. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maaf, Fugaku-san... Suara videonya terlalu keras ya?" Tanya Naruto berpura-pura salah tingkah.

Fugaku berdehem malu, "Ti—tidak apa-apa... Namanya juga anak muda, wajar kalau menonton film yang seperti itu... Ya sudahlah, kau juga tidur." Ucap Fugaku yang segera keluar kamar.

Naruto menghela napas lega ketika kepala keluarga Uchiha itu sudah keluar dari kamarnya... Untung saja dia menemukan mainan tikus di lemari Sasuke dan kumpulan blue film... Untuk saat ini, dirinya selamat... Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok.

"Aku harap Sasuke tidak akan menghajarku sampai mati." Bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf kalau gaje dan penuh adegan melon-eh lemon... (_ _) *bungkuk minta maaf***

**kalau berkenan RnR Please ^o^**

**apakah perlu lanjut minna-san?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content**

* * *

_Sang anak raja yang menginap di rumah serigala tiba-tiba terbangun tengah malam saat sebuah ketukan di jendelanya terdengar. Seorang ksatria yang memiliki rambut hitam dan bermata lavender menatap sang anak raja dengan pandangan kagum._

_Sang ksatria berseru, "Wahai, pangeran yang cantik, maukah kau bersamaku, selamanya?"_

_Sang anak raja hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian kabur bersama sang ksatria._

_Di pagi hari, sang anak serigala murka saat tahu 'buruan'nya hilang, dia pergi ke rumah seorang penyihir dan meminta bantuannya._

_"Sebutkan tiga permintaanmu, wahai tuan serigala yang malang."_

_"Aku ingin __**mendapatkan**__, __**memiliki**__ dan __**menjadikan**__ 'sang pangeran' sebagai milikku seutuhnya!"_

_._

.

.

**Sleeping Beauty and The Pervert Wolf**

**.**

**(Part 2)**

**.**

**Three Wishes From The Witch**

**.**

**.**

Secercah cahaya matahari masuk melalui gorden jendela Sasuke yang terbuka, sedikit membuatnya mengerang kesal karena sudah menganggu acara tidur nyenyaknya. Dengan perlahan ia mengerjap kemudian menguap lebar. Mimpinya semalam sangat aneh, dirinya diperkosa oleh si mesum muka bejat macam Naruto?! Sasuke yakin, hari ini pasti hari sialnya...

"Selamat pagi, honey..." Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh kaget ke sampingnya, cowok pirang itu mengulet malas di ranjang kemudian memeluknya dengan semena-mena. "Untuk kemarin malam, maaf ya... Kau pasti kesakitan sekali." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengecup bahu pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke tercengang antara marah, kaget dan bingung, "Semalam...?... Apa yang—" Tiba-tiba perkataanya terhenti ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. Bulu kuduknya menegang horor, dengan cepat ia melirik tubuhnya sendiri—tanda kiss mark di area dada, beberapa cairan lengket di miliknya, dan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri... Tiba-tiba perut Sasuke melilit mulas, kepalanya pening dan wajahnya memucat... Itu bukan mimpi! Dirinya benar-benar diperkosa!

Naruto kembali menyentuh kening Sasuke dengan bibirnya, "Semalam... Kau hebat, Sayang..." Kata cowok pirang itu sambil berujar mesra ditelinganya.

1 detik, Sasuke terdiam...

2 detik, wajahnya menampilkan mimik ketakutan...

Di detik selanjutnya, Sasuke berteriak histeris.

.

.

.

**-TAP-TAP-TAP-** Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya turun ke lantai dasar. Napasnya terenga-engah, dan rasa nyeri langsung terasa dibagian bawah tubuhnya ketika dia berusaha mempercepat larinya.

"AYAH!" Sasuke berteriak histeris memanggil Fugaku. Pria yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke arah anaknya yang masih telanjang dengan selimut tipis menggantung di pinggangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Fugaku pelan sambil menyeruput kopi hangatnya, di tangan kirinya tergantung koran yang masih terlihat baru.

Sasuke mendesak masuk menuju ruang kerja ayahnya itu, "NARUTO! DIA MEMPERKOSAKU!" Adu Sasuke sambil melepas selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya sambil menunjuk seluruh bercak merah di kulitnya, "Lihat! Dia... Dia..." Sasuke tidak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya, hatinya teriris dan suaranya hampir tertelan dengan tangisan.

Fugaku terlihat santai, "Naruto sudah menjelaskan semua..." Ucap Pria itu yang membuat Sasuke mendongak kaget.

"A...Apa?!"

"Ayah bilang... Naruto sudah menjelaskan semuanya..." Sahut Fugaku lagi sambil beranjak menuju Sasuke lalu menutupi tubuh anaknya itu. "Kalian itu bermain 'kasar' ya? Dasar anak muda..."

Sasuke tecengang kaget, "Apa ayah tidak marah? Ma... Maksudku, aku baru saja diperkosa ayah!"

Fugaku memutar bola matanya malas, "Sasuke, berhenti bermimpi... Naruto tidak memperkosamu, dia mengatakan semalam kalian bermain kartu poker atau entahlah apa itu namanya, kemudian yang kalah harus menorehkan tinta di tubuhnya..." Jelas Fugaku lagi.

Sasuke semakin meradang kemudian menunjuk bercak merah di kulitnya, "APA BAGI AYAH INI SEPERTI TINTA?! INI ADALAH TANDA DIA MEMPERKOSAKU!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

Fugaku berusaha melihat lebih dekat, tapi bagi matanya—yang memang tidak bisa melihat jelas karena rabun, tanda kiss mark itu hanya terlihat seperti tinta merah bagi mata Fugaku. Pria itu mendesah lelah, "Berpakaianlah, kau harus berangkat sekolah..." Ucap Fugaku tidak peduli.

Hampir saja Sasuke membanting meja kerja ayahnya kalau saja teriakan Neji dari luar tidak menghentikan aksi nekatnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke beranjak menuju jendela kaca yang besar kemudian menengok Neji yang baru saja keluar dari mobil_ ferrari_ hitamnya, cowok lavender itu melambaikan tangannya kemudian tersenyum.

"Pagi Sasuke..." Katanya dengan ucapan yang lembut. Si bungsu Uchiha itu hampir saja menangis lega melihat kedatangan kekasihnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuat pola di bibirnya yang terlihat seperti 'Tunggu, aku mau berganti baju dulu.'—dan mendapat anggukan paham dari Neji.

.

Naruto menguap malas sambil menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian mencomot roti tawar yang berada dimeja makan. Aktifitas semalam membuat energi cowok pirang itu terkuras habis, dia senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat betapa sensualnya Sasuke malam itu.

Naruto melirik bagian bawah tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum mesum, "Aku hebat juga..." Katanya bangga.

Cowok pirang itu masih sibuk melamunkan hal 'jorok' ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sudah berseragam rapi dan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu depan. Naruto memanggil.

"Teme! Kau sudah mau berangkat?! Ini masih jam 7 pagi!" Seru Naruto yang tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. Naruto berdecak kesal kemudian mengikuti langkah pemuda raven itu.

Dihalaman depan, Sasuke menerjang masuk ke dalam pelukan Neji yang bingung dengan sikap 'Uke' nya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji heran. Sasuke menggeleng lemah.

"Ayo berangkat ke sekolah." Pinta Sasuke yang ditanggapi Neji dengan anggukan kepala.

Naruto yang melihat 'adegan peluk-pelukan seperti film bollywood itu' hampir ternganga, roti yang digigitnya jatuh ketika mata birunya menatap Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya memeluk Neji.

"HEI...!" Naruto berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang sudah bergerak cepat masuk ke dalam mobil. Neji bingung—terlebih lagi melihat sang 'sensei' keluar dari rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Panggil cowok lavender itu pada kekasihnya—meminta penjelasan.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu, pokoknya kita berangkat saja dulu." Kata Sasuke panik. Neji mendesah pelan kemudian berbungkuk ke arah Naruto.

"Pagi, Sensei..." Ucap Neji pelan.

"Pa—pagi... SASUKE! HEI!" Teriaknya lagi setelah berbungkuk canggung didepan Neji.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, berpura-pura menulikan pendengarannya ketika Naruto menggedor-gedor kaca mobil, "HEI! TEME!" Teriak guru pirang itu lagi.

Neji mulai masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mesinnya, dia melirik Sasuke sebentar kemudian mulai memasukkan gas ketika kekasihnya itu meminta untuk segera pergi.

Naruto masih menggedor-gedor mobil dengan brutal tetapi _ferrari_ yang mulai berjalan membuatnya hampir terjerembab di tanah. Cowok pirang itu menyumpah serapah, "OI, TEME! BRENGSEK BERKEPALA GAGAK! OOOI!" Teriaknya tidak terima diacuhkan oleh pemuda raven itu. Naruto meninju udara kosong dengan kesal, "_Shit_!" Rutuknya lagi sambil menatap sebal ke arah mobil yang bergerak keluar gerbang.

Pandangan beberapa maid—pelayan di kediaman Uchiha membuat Naruto melirik tajam, "Ada Apa?! Tidak Pernah Melihat Orang Marah-Marah, Heh?!" Sergahnya lagi yang membuat beberapa cewek itu mundur ketakutan. Salah seorang maid berjalan menuju Naruto.

"A—Ano... Naruto-sama... Pa—Pakaian anda..." Katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan kimono tidur pada Naruto yang hanya memakai boxer berwarna hitam. Cowok pirang itu menggerutu kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"A—Ada Apa?! Tidak Pernah Melihat Orang Pakai Boxer, Heh?!" Kesalnya lagi yang kini berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan tawa cekikikan para maid wanita tadi.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerang lega ketika dirinya sudah mulai menjauh dari rumah dan melaju menuju sekolah. Pemuda raven itu menyenderkan pipinya ke tangan sambil menatap jalanan yang memang masih terlihat sepi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Neji sambil merapikan poni Sasuke. Cowok raven itu masih diam. "Kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksa..." Sambung Neji lagi yang mulai masuk ke dalam parkiran Konoha Gakuen.

"Aku hanya kesal... Itu saja." Sahut Sasuke yang beranjak dari jok kursi, keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya dengan keras. Ia masih terlihat gusar daritadi.

Neji menghela napas, kemudian mengunci mobilnya dengan satu tombol, membuat mobil _ferarri_ itu berbunyi _-Beep-_ kecil. "Maksudmu, soal Naruto-sensei?" Tebaknya yang memang tepat sasaran. Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya mendengus. Sekali lagi Neji menghela napas kemudian menarik kerah jas Sasuke, dia berniat mencium leher jenjang cowok raven itu tetapi terhenti ketika tanda 'kiss mark' terlihat disana.

Neji menegang, Sasuke berbalik bingung, "Ada apa sih?" Tanyanya heran. Neji cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya.

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa... Tadi ada serangga." Jawabnya asal. Sasuke hanya ber'Ohh' kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan sekolah. Dibelakangnya, Neji terus menatap leher Sasuke yang memiliki bercak merah disana—tatapannya tajam dan berkilat marah.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Sensei..." Kata Sakura dengan nada manis sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang menunggui murid-muridnya di depan kelas. Naruto membalas dengan senyuman terbaik dan ciuman di pipi gadis itu.

"Pagi, Haruno-san..." Jawab Naruto yang dapat cekikikan malu dari Sakura. Dibelakangnya, Hinata membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil mengatakan 'selamat pagi'.

Naruto lagi-lagi menampilkan senyuman menawannya, "Pagi juga untukmu, Hyuuga-san." Ucapnya yang meninggalkan ciuman singkat dikening gadis pemalu itu. Membuat wajahnya yang memerah semakin merah.

Ino yang baru datang, mencium senseinya itu di pipi, "Pagi, Naruto-sensei." Ucapnya manja. Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Pagi, Yamanaka-san." Balas Naruto sambil mencium kening cewek pirang itu.

.

Para cowok yang berada diluar kelas hanya menggerutu kesal ketika melihat gurunya itu tebar pesona. Terlebih lagi Sasuke, dia dengan pandangan jijik menatap Naruto yang sibuk menciumi siswi-siswi nya ketika masuk kelas.

"Kalau begini, kita tidak akan bisa masuk kelas." Kata Kiba malas, "Maksudku—Lihat saja dia, setiap orang yang masuk ke dalam kelas harus kena ciumannya."

"Kalau aku sih tidak masalah!" Seru Rock lee bersemangat yang ditanggapi kawannya dengan pandangan 'Yeah-Kau'kan-Tidak-Tahu-Malu'.

Shikamaru menguap malas, "Cuma ciuman saja apa susahnya sih?" Jelas cowok pemalas itu. Dia mulai beranjak menuju pintu kelas... Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis, layaknya artis iklan pasta gigi.

"Selamat pagi, Shika—" Belum selesai Naruto menyapa, Shikamaru sudah menarik dasi Naruto dan mengecupnya di bibir.

"Pagi." Jawab Shikamaru santai tanpa mempedulikan tatapan ngeri teman-teman cowoknya dan pandangan berbinar-binar dari para gadis karena mendapat tontonan gratis.

Kiba mendesah, "Baiklah, cuma ciuman saja kan?" Jelasnya lagi sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Cowok penyuka anjing itu sedikit gugup.

Kiba mendekat perlahan, "Se—Sensei, Selamat pagi." Sapanya dengan nada pelan, Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi cowok itu.

"Pagi, Inuzuka-san." Bisik Naruto lembut dan manja, membuat pemuda itu hampir merah merona.

Gaara yang masuk juga disapa dengan manis dan dicium dengan lembut di keningnya. Cowok berambut merah itu tersentak sedikit kemudian berusaha terlihat normal dengan menyapa, 'Pagi, Sensei.'

Setelah 10 menit acara cium-ciuman itu, kini tertinggal Neji, Sasuke dan Rock lee di belakang. Mereka memilih siapa yang akan maju duluan. Dan parahnya, Sasuke harus maju yang pertama, disusul Neji kemudian Rock lee terakhir.

Sasuke mendesah kesal, "Urghh, aku benci dengan si muka mesum itu." Protesnya lagi, Neji tidak menjawab hanya memandang Naruto yang terlihat senang ketika Sasuke maju ke arahnya.

Naruto menampilkan senyuman paling lebarnya, "Pagi, Uchiha-san." Ucapnya manja dan lebih lembut? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak memikirkannya, dia hanya memandang cowok pirang itu dengan tatapan benci.

"Pagi." Jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian berusaha mencium pipi Naruto. Cowok pirang itu senang dan membalasnya dengan kecupan panjang di leher manis pemuda raven itu. Semua mata terbelalak ketika Naruto meninggalkan kiss mark di leher putih Sasuke. Ada beberapa yang berteriak histeris senang dan yang lainnya iri karena cuma Sasuke yang bisa mendapatkan 'Kiss Morning' se-intens itu.

Sasuke ingin menghajar gurunya ini tetapi berusaha meredam amarahnya mengingat dirinya masih berada didalam kelas. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan ciuman itu dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Kini giliran Neji yang maju, matanya berkilat marah melihat kelakuan Naruto. Cowok pirang itu berbalik dan menampilkan senyum pura-pura yang kentara sekali terlihat diwajahnya. "Pagi, Hyuuga-san." Ucapnya lembut tapi penuh dengan nada dingin.

Neji hanya mengangguk malas kemudian menarik dasi Naruto dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Naruto sedikit terbelalak kaget ketika ciumannya berubah menjadi ajang pertarungan lidah. Semua murid menahan napas dan memekik girang—bagi para cewek tentu saja. Tapi hal itu memancing emosi Sasuke, ia menggeram kesal.

Naruto mengerti sikap Neji yang tidak mau kalah, hal itu membuat Naruto menyeringai licik. Dengan cepat dia menyentuh lembut leher cowok lavender itu, memaksanya terus bercumbu bibir dengan mulutnya dan tidak membiarkan Neji menghirup oksigen.

Neji kelabakan, lidahnya berusaha mendorong lidah Naruto yang bermain-main didalam mulutnya, mencari titik sensitive cowok rambut panjang itu.

**Strike!**

Naruto berhasil menemukan spot yang membuat Neji hampir mendesah nikmat. Tepat dilangit-langit mulut cowok itu. Dengan handal Naruto menyapu bagian paling sensitif Neji, membuat cowok lavender itu meneteskan air liurnya dari sela-sela bibir dan pinggiran dagu.

.

**-BRAK!-** Sasuke menggebrak meja—marah, memaksa Naruto dan Neji melepaskan pagutan 'panas' mereka. Neji terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah, dia melirik Naruto yang menatapnya dengan senyum meremehkan, seakan-akan mengatakan 'Akulah pemenangnya, Bocah.' dan hal itu makin membuat Neji kesal, karena bagaimanapun juga dia sudah kalah dalam pertarungan lidah— dengan cowok mesum disebelahnya ini.

Naruto melenggang menuju mejanya—puas, "Nah, anak-anak... Buka halaman 10." Ujar Naruto sambil memasang senyumnya, seakan-akan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi.

Rock lee yang berada diluar terlihat _ngiler_ ingin dijamah oleh lidah Naruto juga, "Sensei, Pagi!" Ucapnya tegas dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum.

"Pagi, Rock Lee... Nah, kita lanjutkan materi kita." Jelas Naruto yang sudah berbalik menghadap papan tulis.

"Se—sensei... Ciumnya..." Pinta Rock lee agak kecewa karena daritadi dia tidak mendapatkan ciuman sama sekali. Naruto hanya tersenyum kali ini dengan aura sangat hitam.

"Kau—Boleh—Duduk—Rock Lee-san." Jelas Naruto dengan penekanan disetiap katanya—yang artinya **tidak ada ciuman untukmu.**

Rock lee hanya menangis kecewa.

.

.

.

Istirahat siang itu dihabiskan Sasuke dengan menggerutu kesal... Bagaimana dia tidak marah kalau kekasihnya—Neji berciuman dengan serigala macam Naruto dihadapannya! Bayangkan saja... Dihadapannya! Didepan matanya! Mana pakai adu lidah segala lagi! Jadilah hari itu Sasuke menendang-nendang kaleng atau siapapun yang menganggu jalannya menuju taman di belakang sekolah—_bete_!

Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku taman sambil sesekali menghirup udara segar di bawah pohon oak. Hembusan angin sedikit membawa penghiburan bagi pemuda itu—setidaknya rasa kesalnya berkurang. Mata onyx nya menatap ke sekeliling taman, beberapa bunga dan tanaman hias membuat matanya segar dengan warna hijau.

"Mengganggu?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke—meminta persetujuannya untuk duduk disebelah cowok itu. Pemuda raven itu terusik dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"Sangat mengganggu!" Jawab Sasuke tegas, yang berarti tidak boleh duduk disampingnya. Naruto hanya tertawa pelan.

"Oh Ayolah—Apakah kau masih marah karena aku mencium Neji?" Goda Naruto sambil bersender di batang pohon.

"Kalau maksudmu—pergulatan lidah dengan beberapa saliva di bibir artinya mencium, maka... Ya! Aku Marah!" Serunya masih dengan perasaan gusar. Naruto tidak menggubris kekesalan cowok onyx itu. Dia memilih duduk di bangku tanpa permisi, kemudian tersenyum ramah.

"Hari yang indah, bukan? Bagaimana dengan pantatmu, Sasuke-chan?" Tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan—yang ternyata malah semakin menyulut kemarahan Sasuke.

"KAU BILANG APA?!" Teriak Sasuke murka. Naruto tetap terlihat tenang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya—menyerah.

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya tentang cuaca, Teme." Jelas Naruto lagi yang bagi Sasuke terdengar semakin menyebalkan. Pemuda raven itu ingin sekali menghajar cowok brengsek dihadapannya ini tetapi mengingat status mereka sekarang adalah guru dan murid, terpaksa Sasuke menahan amarahnya—dia hanya tidak mau terlibat pertengkaran yang akan berujung menjadi masalah besar nantinya.

.

"Sasuke..." Neji memanggil cowok raven itu. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang cepat.

"Neji? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas. Neji berusaha menampilkan senyumannya.

"Aku mencarimu... Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin bersama, bagaimana?" Katanya lagi yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke menggandeng Neji, Naruto sudah berdehem keras, guru pirang itu tersenyum pada Neji, "Maaf Hyuuga-san, tetapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa pergi ke kantin bersamamu, dia sudah berjanji akan membantuku membuat laporan." Bohong Naruto.

Sasuke melolot tajam, "Kapan aku berjanji pad—"

"Aku yang akan menggantikan Sasuke." Sahut Neji cepat dengan mata berkilat tajam. Sasuke menoleh kaget dan bingung, terlebih lagi Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tangan Neji, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya panik.

Neji tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan cowok raven itu, dia berjalan menuju Naruto lalu tersenyum licik, "Tidak apa-apa'kan kalau aku menggantikan Sasuke untuk membantumu, Sensei?" Suaranya terdengar dingin.

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu menyeringai senang, "Tentu saja, Hyuuga-san..." Jawab guru pirang itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian bersender di bahu Neji—manja. Naruto menyentuh leher cowok lavender itu lalu berbisik pelan, "Kau akan **menyesal** Hyuuga-san..." Sambungnya lagi... Neji meliriknya geram.

Sasuke yang berada dibelakang mereka tidak bisa mendengar bisikan Naruto, otaknya berkecamuk dengan pikiran negatif. Dalam bayangan Sasuke, kekasihnya akan 'dimakan' oleh Naruto. Neji akan dicambuk dan disiksa oleh Naruto yang tertawa kejam.

Pemuda raven itu merinding ngeri, dengan cepat dia menarik jas Neji, "Biar aku saja yang membantu, Naruto!" Katanya lagi.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya satu, kemudian tersenyum. "Boleh saj—"

"Aku saja, Sasuke!" Balas Neji kali ini dengan tatapan mengancam. Sasuke mundur perlahan, dia tidak pernah melihat Neji semarah ini sebelumnya.

Naruto bersender di kursi sambil menahan tawa di bibirnya, " Ya, ampun... Tolong jangan perebutkan aku—" Ucapnya sombong, "—Aku jadi merasa tersanjung." Lanjutnya lagi yang mendapatkan tatapan gusar dari Sasuke dan Neji.

Neji berbalik, "Ayo pergi, Sensei." Katanya tegas. Naruto hanya tersenyum, sebelum dia mengikuti Neji, cowok pirang itu berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

"Sepertinya... Neji menyukaiku." Ucap Naruto yang makin membuat Sasuke gusar.

"Dia Tidak Menyukaimu!" Seru Pemuda raven itu.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan kemarahan Sasuke, dia lebih memilih bergerak menuju Neji dan merangkul bahunya. Pemuda raven itu sempat melihat senyum licik dari Naruto yang ditujukan padanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi..." Kata Neji setelah mereka berdua diruangan Naruto, mata lavendernya menatap seluruh ruangan yang didesain sangat elegan itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Membuat laporan?" Tanya cowok itu lagi.

Naruto hanya duduk dikursinya dengan malas, "Terserah kau saja..." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengangkat tangan tidak peduli. Di dalam pikiran cowok pirang itu, seharusnya dia dan Sasuke yang bermesraan di sini, bukan membawa cowok mengerikan macam Neji... Naruto benar-benar lemas.

Neji bergerak menuju tumpukan kertas di lemari dokumen, meneliti data itu satu-satu, "Kau sudah membuat laporan bulanan?" Tanya Neji lagi. Naruto meliriknya sebentar.

"Nanti saja, aku malas." Jawab guru pirang itu, menguap.

"Kalau laporan nilai murid?" Lanjut Neji yang kembali mengambil beberapa dokumen penting. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya—bosan.

"Sedang tidak mood." Sahut cowok pirang itu yang kini berputar-putar dikursinya. Neji mendesah pelan kemudian menatap Naruto tajam.

.

"Di leher Sasuke ada '_kiss mark_', apa kau yang melakukannya?" Pertanyaan Neji kali ini ditanggapi dengan sedikit terkejut oleh Naruto, tiba-tiba seringai pemuda pirang itu kembali.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto manja sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Wajahnya menampilkan seulas senyum misterius. Neji menatapnya marah... Ahhh... Betapa Naruto suka dengan mata yang berkobar marah dihadapannya ini.

Naruto bersender di tembok sebelah Neji, tatapannya dan mulutnya seakan-akan sedang menikmati kemurkaan pemuda lavender itu, "Kau harus mengucapkan 'selamat' padaku—" Ucap Naruto lagi, kali ini mencium rambut Neji yang ditariknya, "—Aku sudah mengambil ke-virginan Sasuke." Lanjutnya lagi.

Neji terperangah kaget, seluruh tubuhnya menegang, "Kau—Apa?"

Naruto terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah sang Hyuuga itu, dia menyentuh leher Neji kemudian mengangkat dagu pemuda itu, "Kataku—Aku sudah mengambil ke-virginan Sasuke—sebelum kau, Tuan Hyuuga."

**-BRAK!-** Beberapa dokumen dibanting Neji di meja, membuat Naruto terdiam sebentar, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai senang. Dihadapannya Neji siap untuk mencekik nya kapan saja, dan itu makin membuat darah Naruto mendidih, betapa cowok pirang itu suka melihat tatapan marah dari orang yang paling dibencinya.

"Kau—Brengsek..." Desis Neji ngeri. Naruto pura-pura terlihat terluka dengan perkataan Neji tetapi seringainya masih belum hilang.

"Oh ayolah—Kau terlalu kasar padaku, Neji." Katanya manja kali ini sambil memeluk cowok lavender itu dari belakag. Hidung Naruto dibenamkan pada leher pemuda itu. Dia menghirup aroma bunga yang memabukkan... Ahhh—Naruto ingin sekali menjamah cowok didepannya ini... Tapi tidak sekarang!... Nanti!

"Jangan Ganggu Sasuke Lagi." Ucap Neji masih dengan desisan yang mengancam. Naruto hanya tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku rasa itu mustahil..." Sahutnya yang melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Neji lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, "Soalnya, setiap kali aku dekat dengan Sasuke, rasanya ingin bercumbu lagi dengannya." Goda Naruto sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya. Neji mengernyit benci dengan sikap menjijikan guru pirang itu.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi! Selama aku bersama Sasuke, kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya!" Seru Neji kesal. Naruto tertawa.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kita buat pertukaran disini?" Tantang Naruto dengan mata yang penuh tatapan licik.

"Pertukaran? Apa mak—"

"Kau menggantikan Sasuke selama seharian ini yaitu menjadi 'mainan' ku dalam sehari penuh... Dengan begitu aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Sasuke." Sambung Naruto.

Neji tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin, "Aku permisi, Sensei." Katanya lagi kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan kesal.

Naruto hanya tertawa, "Aku anggap kau akan menerima penawaranku, Tuan Hyuuga." Kata cowok pirang lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk kesal di bangku kelas, matanya mengantuk.—Sangat! Tetapi pikirannya kacau dengan sosok Neji, terlebih dia bersama serigala macam Naruto. Mengingat itu saja, membuat dia melupakan penyakitnya... Sekarang bukan saatnya tidur! Sekarang saatnya menyelamatkan Neji dari tangan Naruto.

Dengan cepat di bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak menuju pintu kelas, tetapi sebuah derekan halus dari kayu datar itu membuatnya berhenti—Neji sudah berdiri disana dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Maaf lama, kau menungguku ya?" Katanya yang disambut anggukan mantap Sasuke.

"Naruto—dia tidak menyakitimu'kan?" Tanya Pemuda raven itu sambil mengamati Neji dari atas hingga kaki, berharap tidak ada yang kurang.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya membantunya membuat laporan." Jawab Neji berbohong. "Mau ke kantin?" Lanjutnya lagi. Sebelum Sasuke mengangguk Naruto sudah menyuruh seluruh murid masuk ke dalam kelas—waktu istirahat selesai.

"Mungkin lain kali." Kata Neji yang mencoba menghibur Sasuke, kecewa.

.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas dan menuju ke arah mereka, Sasuke sudah waspada kalau guru pirang itu menyentuhnya lagi, tapi nyatanya tidak dia malah tersenyum ramah pada Neji.

"Siang, Hyuuga-chan." Kata Naruto sambil mencium kening Neji. Pemuda lavender itu hanya diam tidak menjawab, sedangkan Sasuke terbelalak kaget. _Itu aneh! Benar-benar aneh! Padahal biasanya Naruto selalu menyapa dirinya, bukan Neji dan... Dan Apa-Apaan Panggilan -Chan Itu! Bukankah Naruto memanggi Neji dengan Hyuuga-san atau Neji-san? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruang guru?! _Pikiran Sasuke berkecamuk, dia mengingat perkataan Naruto saat ditaman.

.

_"Sepertinya... Neji menyukaiku."_

_._

Sasuke menggeleng cepat-cepat kemudian menatap Neji takut-takut, _kau tidak menyukai Naruto'kan, Neji?_ Kata Sasuke dalam hati sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mendesah dibangkunya karena Naruto selalu mengerling ke arahnya dengan genit.

_Bukankah itu tidak adil? Seharusnya dia yang selalu di kejar-kejar oleh Naruto, tetapi kenapa guru mesum itu berbalik mengejar Neji?_ Pikir Sasuke lagi. Tiba-tiba perasaan cemburu menjalar dihati Sasuke. Dia tidak suka Neji mendapat perhatian lebih, untuk apa Naruto 'memiliki' tubuhnya semalam kalau sekarang dia berbalik mengincar Neji? Tidak! Naruto harus melihatku! Harus!... Tetapi sedetik kemudian, Sasuke tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri, kenapa dia harus cemburu pada Neji? Pemuda itu adalah pacarnya'kan? Arrghh... Sasuke mengerang kesal dengan pemikiran bahwa hanya dia yang boleh dilirik Naruto.

Oke! Sasuke harus mengetahui hubungan Neji dan Naruto. Dia harus memastikan apakah Neji menyukai Naruto atau tidak. karena itu, seharian ini Sasuke berencana mengikuti mereka... Menjadi detektif cinta selama sehari, huh? Tidak buruk juga...

.

.

.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan lembaran kertas di meja kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah, materi akan kita lanjutkan besok... Jangan lupa dengan pekerjaan rumah yang aku berikan." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri sesi pembelajarannya. Seluruh murid serentak berdiri dan berbungkuk kemdian mengucapkan 'terima kasih, Sensei.'

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum menawan, dia beranjak menuju pintu tetapi langsung berbalik ketika teringat sesuatu, "Ah ya—adakah yang mau membantuku membawa buku ke perpustakaan?" Goda Naruto lagi, matanya melirik Sasuke yang sudah mengacungkan tangannya.

"Aku saja!" Kata pemuda raven itu. Naruto menyeringai senang, sedangkan Neji berdecak kesal.

"Biar aku saja." Sahut Neji sambil berdiri.

"Tidak Neji, biar aku saja!" Tegas Sasuke dengan kesal seakan-akan mengatakan '_Aku akan melindungimu, dari si mesum bodoh itu, jadi berhentilah mengganggu.'_

"Aku saja yang melakukannya, Sasuke." Protes Neji lagi dengan tatapan _'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu 'dimakan' oleh serigala itu, jadi bersikap manislah sedikit! Jangan keras kepala!'_

"Sudah kubilang aku saja!" Teriak Sasuke—_'Neji kau bodoh! Aku berusaha melindungimu!'_

"Tidak Aku Saja, Sasuke!" Tegas Neji—_ 'Ya ampun, berhentilah membuatku kesal!'_

Naruto lagi-lagi berusaha menahan tawanya. Ahhh... Dia sangat menikmati permainan ini. "Neji-chan—" Panggil Naruto manja, "Maukah kau membantuku?" Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai licik. Sasuke terdiam kaku, dia tidak menyangka Naruto lebih memilih Neji ketimbang dirinya.

Pemuda lavender itu menghela napas, "Baik, Sensei..."

.

.

.

**Catatan Sasuke:** Bunuh Naruto selagi bisa! Bantai dan cabik-cabik organ dalamnya! Oh ya, dan jangan lupa tampar Neji kalau dia sudah selesai bermesraan di perpustakaan dengan guru mesum itu. Titik!

Yup! Catatan Sasuke sangat singkat, tegas, padat dan terpecaya, mengalahkan seluruh repoter dan jurnalis dunia. Karena sekarang pemuda raven itu sedang menatap Naruto dan Neji di perpustakaan dari balik lemari buku. Mata onyxnya bisa melihat jelas Naruto sedang menggoda Neji yang menaruh buku-buku di rak lemari. Pemuda lavender itu hanya diam saja ketika Naruto mencium bahunya.

Sasuke sudah hampir mematahkan pensil di tangannya, kalau saja dia tidak mengingat Ia harus menulis sumpah serapah dibuku catatannya lagi.

**Library:Flirting**

.

.

Naruto masih menempeli Neji dengan lengket. Sesekali cowok pirang itu mencium Neji di kening.

Di balik tembok UKS, Sasuke dengan marah menulis dicatatannya lagi.

**UKS: Flirting**

.

.

Neji terlihat risih ketika Naruto terus menengok ke arahnya, padahal dia hanya ingin buang air kecil.

Di dalam salah satu kabin, Sasuke menggeram kesal sambil menulis di bukunya lagi.

**Toilet: Flirting**

.

.

Neji tidak sengaja menumpahkan cairan berwarna hijau dan itu membuat tangannya terasa terbakar, Naruto berbicara dengan nada khawatir ke arahnya sambil sesekali mengelus pipi pemuda itu.

Di sebelahnya, Sasuke menatap geram sambil mencoret sesuatu di catatannya.

**Laboratory: Flirting**

.

.

.

**-Bruk-** Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, matanya menatap ruang kelas yang kosong sejak satu jam yang lalu, matahari senja juga sudah mulai terlihat di langit—sekarang memang waktunya sekolah bubar. Tetapi Sasuke masih tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia menunggu Neji yang sejak tadi pergi dengan Naruto yang entah-kemana-dan-sampai-sekarang-belum-kembali-jug a.

Dengan malas, pemuda raven itu mengeluarkan catatannya, semua hasil penyelidikannya mengarah pada satu kesimpulan—Neji menyukai Naruto... Yaah, walaupun lebih banyak Naruto yang cari kesempatan, tetapi tetap saja Neji tidak menolak perlakuan guru mesum itu. Bukankah itu berarti Neji suka pada Naruto? _Hahhhh__—__aku ingin mati saja_, pasrah Sasuke dalam hati.

.

"Kau masih belum pulang juga? Sasuke-chan?" Suara seseorang membuat Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Mau apa kau?! Mana Neji?!" Seru Sasuke kesal.

Naruto bersender malas di meja, "Mungkin dia sudah pulang duluan."

"Ta—Tapi dia janji untuk pulang bersamaku." Jelas Sasuke lagi. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mendekatinya.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke-chan... Bukankah masih ada aku?" Kata Naruto yang merubah senyum tipisnya menjadi seringai lebar.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya ngeri ketika mengetahui arti seringai Naruto, pemuda itu mundur perlahan, "Ka—Kau tidak berpikiran macam-macam'kan?" Tanya Sasuke gugup.

Naruto terkekeh sebentar, "Aku hanya berpikiran satu macam saja—yaitu menyentuhmu." Matanya memandang cowok raven itu tajam. Sasuke beringsut mundur lagi.

"Ka—Kau bercanda'kan?" Kata Sasuke gugup dan takut. Cowok pirang itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Well, kita lihat, apakah aku bercanda atau tidak." Sahut Naruto yang langsung menarik Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya ke atas meja kelas. Pemuda raven itu berusaha berontak. Tapi kekuatan lengan Naruto membuat Sasuke pasrah ditelentangkan diatas meja.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku, Dobe!" Seru Sasuke dengan pandangan gusar.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Naruto singkat dengan sunggingan senyum dibibirnya. Jari-jarinya mulai meraba leher dan dada Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu harus menahan erangannya.

"Kau—munafik ya, Sasuke-chan... kau mengatakan tidak ingin disentuh olehku, tetapi kau mengeluarkan suara 'manis' begitu." Jelas Naruto sambil mencium lembut pipi Sasuke.

"K—Kau... Akan kubunuh kau!" Gusar Sasuke sambil menggerakkan giginya. Naruto menahan tawanya, dia sangat suka melihat Sasuke yang marah seperti ini.

Cowok pirang itu menjiat telinga dan leher Sasuke, "Ya—ya... Kau boleh membunuhku, tetapi setelah aku selesai bermain denganmu, oke?" Goda Naruto yang mulai menggigit _nipple_ pemuda raven itu.

Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika dadanya digigit oleh Naruto, membuat sensasi enak di seluruh tubuhnya, "Nghhhh—Stop—Nhhhh—Pervert!" Sasuke masih berusaha berontak sambil mendorong tubuh cowok pirang itu dengan sisa tenaganya.

**Gagal!**

Tenaga Naruto lebih kuat dari Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah ketika Naruto menjamah seluruh tubuhnya.

Cowok pirang itu tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa Sasuke-chan? Kau suka?" Tanyanya sambil menjilat telinga dan pipi kenyal si bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasuke hanya diam, matanya berkilat marah.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan tatapan pemuda raven itu, dia asyik melihat sejengkal demi sejengkal tubuh Sasuke dengan pandangan lapar. Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang kering karena gugup. "Itadakimasu." Ucapnya singkat yang langsung menggigit pelan _nipple_ Sasuke, membuat tubuh sang Uchiha tersentak kaget.

Naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, dia mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di celana Sasuke, memaksa benda millik pemuda raven itu berdiri tegang.

Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meredam erangannya. "Ahhh—Hnn—" Tetapi bukannya berhenti mengerang, suaranya semakin terdengar keras dan nikmat. Naruto menyeringai senang, dia mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Sasuke dan meremas benda keras didalam sana.

"Agghh!—Nghhh—Hhhhh—" Sasuke tersedak ketika tangan dingin dan besar milik Naruto menjamah batang kemaluannya. Membuat sensasi tersengat yang nikmat. Pemuda raven itu menengadahkan kepalanya, berusaha mengambil udara untuk paru-parunya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan beberapa tetes saliva yang mengalir di sisi dagunya.

Naruto memulai aksinya lagi, tangannya meremas dan mencengkram dua buah kantong dibawah kejantanan Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu kembali tersedak kaget. Kakinya bergetar karena sakit dan nikmat disaat bersamaan dan tangannya mencengkram punggung Naruto—berusaha mencari pegangan untuk rasa sakitnya.

"Naru—Aghh—Hghhh—" Deru napas Sasuke mulai tersengal-sengal tidak beraturan... Libido pemuda itu mulai naik. Tubuhnya mulai menerima sentuhan Naruto, cowok raven itu tidak banyak berontak, dia mulai mendesah ketika si pirang dihadapannya itu mengocok batang kemaluannya. Cairan pre-cumnya keluar, membuat tangan Naruto licin ketika mengocok penis Sasuke.

Naruto menyeringai, "Teme—coba lihat dirimu—" Naruto menarik lidah Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu pasrah dan hanya bisa mendesah, mulutnya terbuka dengan cairan liur yang terus menetes, "—Kau erotis—Aku suka." Lanjut Naruto yang mulai menjilat lidah Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Naruto menari-nari di dalam sana, tangannya mulai meraba-raba celana pemuda pirang itu. Ketika jarinya menyentuh kejantanan Naruto yang membesar, Sasuke langsung mencengkramnya dengan erat, membuat Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Tidak sabaran, hum?" Goda cowok pirang itu sambil mengeluarkan batang kemaluannya yang berdenyut kemudian menepuk-nepukkannya ke wajah Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu dapat mencium aroma kejantanan yang menguar dari milik Naruto, membuat Sasuke mabuk dan ingin segera melahapnya dalam-dalam. Naruto menyisir rambut hitam pemuda itu, "Makan yang pelan ya, Sasuke-chan." Ucapnya sambil memaksakan kejantanannya masuk ke mulut kecil pemuda raven itu.

"Hmpphh—Nhhh—Slrrupp—Hmmmhh—" Sasuke menghisap dan menjilat penis Naruto, sesekali digigitnya karena gemas, membuat pemuda pirang itu meringis sakit. "—Nhhh—Hnnhh—"

Naruto mencengkram kepala Sasuke, memaksa pemuda raven itu untuk memasukkannya lebih dalam lagi, "Hhhh—Sasuke—Ghhhg—"

Sasuke berusaha menahan genjotan penis Naruto dimulutnya tetapi tenaga cowok pirang itu terlalu kuat, membuat kerongkongannya disodok habis sampai dia tersedak. "Ghhgg!—Aghhh—Nar—Hmmphh—" Naruto tidak membiarkan Sasuke bicara, dengan cepat dia makin meningkatkan tempo sodokannya.

"Ahhh—Sasuke—Ahhhh—" Naruto mengerang hebat, penis nya mulai berdenyut, sebelum keluar dia sudah mencabutnya dari mulut Sasuke dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk menghadapkan pantatnya ke arah miliknya yang masih tegang.

Sasuke ditarik untuk turun dari meja, kemudian menempelkan telapak tangan dan lututnya ke lantai—seperti merangkak, sedangkan Naruto sudah menyiapkan dirinya dibelakang pemuda itu.

"Kali ini—aku akan pelan-pelan." Kata Naruto berusaha bersikap lembut sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke.

Cowok pirang itu mulai memasukkan jarinya satu persatu ke lubang anal Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu sedikit merintih sakit. "Aghhh—Hgghh—Naruto—" Sasuke berusaha mencengkram sisi meja, mencoba meredam rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya.

Jantung Naruto benar-benar berdegup kencang mendengar rintihan dan erangan pemuda Uchiha itu, dia melepaskan jarinya dan mulai memasukkan batang kemaluannya ke dalam lubang anal Sasuke... Sungguh! Dia tidak tahan lagi.

Naruto mencengkram pinggang Sasuke, memposisikan miliknya dan _**-JLEB-**_...

"AGHHHH—!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan, dia mencengkram lantai semakin erat. Naruto berusaha menenangkan pemuda raven itu, dia mencium leher dan punggungnya dengan lembut, sedangkan jarinya meremas dada dan memilin _nipple_ Sasuke.

"Ssshhh—Tenanglah—" Ucap cowok pirang itu lagi. Kemudian berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Satu sodokan, dua sodokan, tiga sodokan, Sasuke masih berusaha tenang dengan mengatur napasnya. Tetapi sodokan selanjutnya kembali membuat pemuda raven itu tersedak... Naruto lagi-lagi tidak dapat menahan libidonya—dia menyodok Sasuke dengan tempo cepat dan keras.

"Sto—Stop! Aghhh—Aghhh!" Sasuke merintih lagi, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto, tetapi pemuda itu terlalu erat mencengkram pinggulnya. Sasuke bahkan dapat mendengar dengus napas Naruto yang penuh nafsu.

"Ahhh—Sasuke—Hhhh—Hggh—" Naruto menarik kedua tangan Sasuke kemudian kembali menyodok lubang pemuda itu semakin keras.

"Ahhhk—Ahkkk—Sakit—Ahhhk—" Sasuke mengejang hebat ketika Naruto mencengkram batang kemaluannya dengan keras. Membuatnya hampir kehabisan napas karena tersentak.

Naruto membalikkan posisi Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu duduk diatas pangkuannya. Sasuke kembali menghempas-hempaskan pantatnya di atas batang kemaluan Naruto. Membuat cowok pirang itu menikmati adegan erotis didepan matanya... Lidah Sasuke yang menjulur, air liurnya yang menetes, dan matanya yang penuh kenikmatan—Ahhh betapa Naruto menyukai hal sensual dan se-erotik itu.

**-Grep-** Naruto mencengkram kejantanan pemuda raven itu kemudian mengocoknya cepat, membuat tubuh Sasuke menggelinjang nikmat.

"Kau—Suka?" Tanya Naruto yang terus menyodok pantat Sasuke dan mengocok kejantanan pemuda itu, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir mana yang lebih nikmat antara sodokan dilubangnya atau kocokan dibatang kemaluannya... Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil terus berusaha bernapas.

Naruto menyeringai kemudian menidurkan Sasuke dilantai, membuka paha cowo itu lebar-lebar kemudian kembali menyodoknya. "Hghhh!—" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan dengan cepat, mengusir rasa sakit dan perih dilubangnya. Tetapi sodokan Naruto terus berlanjut, cowok pirang itu tidak akan menghentikan kenikmatan yang menjalari tubuhnya itu. Dengan sigap dia menyentuh kepala Sasuke dan mencium bibir pemuda itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

Naruto terus menyodok dan mendengus dengan cepat, dia benar-benar menikmati seluruh tubuh sensual pemuda itu. Sedangkan Sasuke lagi-lagi pasrah ketika Naruto menarik lidahnya kemudian memainkan jarinya di mulut pemuda raven itu.

Naruto mengangkat satu kaki Sasuke dan kembali menyodok lubang anal Sasuke, membuat suara becek bergema di ruang kelas. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha menerima air liur dari Naruto di dalam mulutnya melalui perang lidah.

"Hnngghh—Naruto—Aku—Ahhh—Mau keluar—" Ucap Sasuke yang memperlihatkan wajah hampir sekarat karena nikmat.

"Sebentar—lagi—" Kata Naruto yang terus menyodoknya, mata biru pemuda pirang itu memperhatikan pintu kelas. Seringai misterius tersungging dibibir Naruto.

.

Sedikit lagi...

.

Ayolah... Sedikit lagi...

.

_-Tap-Tap-Tap- _Suara langkah dari arah koridor membuat Sasuke menegang. Mata Onyx nya menatap ke arah pintu kelas yang menampilkan sebuah bayangan.

Ekor mata Sasuke beralih memandang cowok pirang yang berada di hadapannya, dia dapat melihat kalau sekarang Naruto menyeringai senang yang berarti akan ada pertanda buruk bagi dirinya. "Apa—Nghh—Yang kau rencanakan?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

Naruto terus menyodok lubang Sasuke, "Aghhh—Apapun itu—Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku—" Jawabnya yang tidak membiarkan Sasuke berontak.

.

.

_-Greeekk- _Pintu kelas terbuka perlahan. Naruto dan Sasuke berpaling dengan cepat.

Dihadapan mereka berdiri Gaara yang menatap dengan dingin, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke terkejut, melainkan dibelakang Gaara berdiri Neji yang terpaku diam menatap pemandangan dihadapannya.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya senang, dia makin menyodok Sasuke dengan keras, membuat pemuda raven itu tersedak kaget, "Aghhh!—Stop!—Hentikan—Aghhh!"

Neji meradang, "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Raungnya marah. Tetapi itu tidak membuat Naruto menghentikan sodokannya, sebentar lagi dia keluar, begitu juga Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha menahan erangan dan desahan dihadapan Neji—percuma! Sodokan Naruto terlalu keras hingga mengenai prostatnya, "Agghh! Neji—Jangan—Lihat—Aghhh! Aku mau—Keluar!—AGHHH!" Tubuh Sasuke mengejang ketika Naruto menghantam kembali prostatnya. Pemuda raven itu menyemburkan cairan putih kentalnya ke lantai.

"Agh—Sasuke—Aghhgg!" Naruto melepaskan spermanya di lubang anal Sasuke, membuat beberapa tetesan jatuh ke bidang datar dibawah kaki mereka.

.

Sasuke yang sadar berusaha menormalkan napasnya, kemudian berjalan menuju Neji yang masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika bergerak menuju kekasihnya, entah karena ketakutan atau badannya lelah karena aktifitas tadi—entahlah, yang pasti dia harus menjelaskan semua ini pada pemuda lavender itu.

"Ne—Neji..."

"DIAM!" Teriak pemuda lavender itu marah. Mata Neji dapat melihat bercak-bercak 'permainan' mereka berdua, dan itu cukup baginya untuk membenci Sasuke. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal kemudian menatap pemuda raven dihadapannya dengan tatapan kecewa, benci dan sedih.

Neji menggeram, "Kau—Menjijikan." Ucapnya penuh dengan kemurkaan, detik selanjutnya dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berusaha mengejar cowok itu.

.

.

Naruto hanya bersender di sisi meja, mengambil rokoknya, membakar ujungnya, kemudian menghisapnya dengan nikmat. Matanya memandang Gaara dengan diam kemudian beranjak ke pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Neji kemari, Gaara-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil mencium kening pemuda berambut merah itu.

Gaara hanya mendengus sambil mengalihkan matanya dari tubuh telanjang Naruto, "Aku mengabulkan permohonanmu bukan karena aku ingin, melainkan kau sudah berjanji akan—"

"Yeah—Yeah—Aku tahu." Sahut Naruto malas. "Aku akan melakukan apapun juga asal kau mau mengabulkan seluruh permohonanku." Sambung Naruto lagi yang mulai memakai pakaiannya.

Gaara bersender dipintu kelas, "Kerja sama, Heh?"

Naruto melirik sebentar kemudian tertawa, "Oh Ayolah—Jangan sinis begitu. Seperti perjanjian awal..." Naruto mendekat kemudian memeluk pundak Gaara, "Kau bisa dapatkan Neji asalkan kau membantuku mendapatkan Sasuke—cukup adil, bukan?"

Gaara tidak menjawab hanya memandang pemuda itu dalam diam, "Baiklah." Sahutnya lagi dengan malas.

Dan Naruto kembali menyeringai senang... Dia menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi esok hari—Mungkin saja dia akan dibunuh Neji... Entahlah—Yang pasti sekarang Naruto menikmati kemenangan singkat ini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf Minna-san (_ _) Telat update... Sifat 'malas' author kembali pas lebaran... huehehehe XD**

**.**

**RnR Please ^^**

**.**

**Special thanks:** Lumina Lulison, Brezerea Hyucchi, guestchi, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae, NekoTama-1110, Augesteca, keiji wolf, Dama De Star, YJS, yunjae, Nura, pingki954, Fla-san, Niel, Black LIly, MORPH, mariashine87, DL-Akevi II, Aicinta, miszshanty05


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content **

**.**

**(Untuk chap ini tidak ada adegan lemonnya ya... Maaf XD...)**

* * *

_Sang serigala dan penyihir bergegas mengejar sang ksatria yang membawa lari pangeran. _

_Mereka menghalangi jalan ksatria yang membawa pangeran ke dalam hutan._

_Dengan sigap, Sang penyihir segera menarik sang ksatria untuk menjauh dari sang pangeran. Sedangkan sang pangeran yang ingin mengejar ksatria-nya hanya bisa terdiam ketika Si serigala mencengkram lengannya untuk tidak pergi._

_Sang pangeran menatap marah ke serigala, "Lepaskan aku! Aku membencimu!"_

_Serigala menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka, "Tetapi__—__aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty and The Pervert Wolf**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 3)**

**.**

**Beauty And The Beast**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya dengan perasaan kesal. Matanya sembab dan wajahnya kusut sekali, bahkan Fugaku yang membukakan pintu untuknya tidak dihiraukan oleh pemuda raven itu.

Alis Fugaku berkerut heran, "Kau darimana saja? Jam 8 malam begini baru pulang?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti sebentar, "Habis dari rumah Neji—" Jawabnya sambil lalu. Fugaku hanya mendesah saja melihat kelakuan putranya itu.

.

Di dalam kamar Sasuke membanting tasnya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur. Pikirannnya kembali beberapa jam yang lalu—saat dia berusaha mengejar Neji.

.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

Pemuda Hyuuga itu berjalan dengan kesal menuju parkiran mobilnya, matanya sudah melihat jelas perbuatan kekasihnya dan guru mesum itu. Otaknya ingin sekali menolak kejadian 'gulat panas' itu, tetapi bola matanya sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong—Sasuke sudah mengkhianatinya.

"Neji!—" Sasuke menarik lengan Neji. Pemuda lavender itu menepisnya dengan cepat. Giginya menggertak murka.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya, kering, "A—aku bisa jelaskan semua—"

"Jelaskan katamu? Aku sudah cukup melihat apa yang kau perbuat, Uchiha Sasuke." Desis Neji lagi memberi penekanan disetiap kosa katanya. Sasuke terlihat bingung bagaimana menjelaskan detail kejadiannya. Apakah dia harus mengatakan kalau dia sudah pernah diperkosa oleh Naruto? Atau memberitahu bahwa Naruto memaksanya melakukan hal itu? Arrghh—memikirkan saja membuat otak Sasuke menjadi kusut.

"Aku—Aku tidak bersalah! Naruto—Dia yang memaksaku! Dia memperkosaku!" Seru Sasuke dengan gerak tangan yang bergerak-gerak panik. Neji mengepalkan tangannya marah. Dia sudah cukup melihat kebohongan Sasuke... Memaksanya katanya? Apa Sasuke bermaksud mengatakan bahwa dia diperkosa, begitu? Menggelikan—orang diperkosa tidak akan menampilkan wajah kenikmatan seperti itu.

"CUKUP!—" Teriak Neji membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak, "Hentikan Ocehanmu, Uchiha! Jangan Membuatku Tertawa Dengan Kebohonganmu!" Jelas Neji sambil berpaling menuju mobilnya. Membuka pintunya kemudian menutupnya dengan suara _**-BLAM-**_ keras.

Sekali lagi Sasuke berusaha mengejar pemuda Hyuuga itu. _**DAK-DAK-DAK**_—Sasuke menggedor pintu mobil dengan brutal. "Ijinkan Aku Menjelaskannya Dulu!—Aku Mohon!" Pinta Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa. Neji terdiam, sedetik kemudian—_beep_—suara alarm kunci pintu mobil terbuka, menandakan Sasuke bisa masuk ke mobilnya.

Pemuda raven itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Neji, secepat kilat dia masuk ke dalam mobil_ ferrari _hitam itu. Neji meliriknya, masih dengan pandangan marah.

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya dirumahku." Ucap Neji dingin. Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara.

Mobil mewah itu bergerak menjauh dari parkiran sekolah, meninggalkan Naruto yang berada didepan pintu sekolah dan menatap mereka dengan malas.

"Naruto-Sensei, mereka sudah pergi?" Suara Gaara membuat Naruto meliriknya sekilas.

"Begitulah—" Jawab Naruto tidak peduli. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan menjauh, tetapi panggilan Gaara kembali membuatnya terdiam.

"Apakah—besok akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku—bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan Neji?" Tanya Gaara lagi. Naruto mendesah.

"Kau tenang saja—malam ini biarkan aku yang melakukan pekerjaanku, besok pagi kau hanya perlu mendekati Neji, mengerti?" Jeas Naruto tanpa berbalik. Gaara mendesah pasrah tanpa banyak protes lagi.

.

.

.

Mobil _ferarri_ Neji masuk keparkiran halaman rumahnya yang luas. Pemuda lavender itu segera keluar kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan yang sudah dibuka oleh para maid-nya.

Para maid ingin mengucapkan salam, tetapi tangan kanan Neji terangkat untuk menyuruh mereka diam. Dan para maid tahu—_mood_ tuan mudanya itu sedang buruk. Jadi yang bisa dilakukan mereka hanyalah membungkuk sopan pada Neji dan Sasuke yang berjalan masuk.

Hinata yang terlihat sibuk membawa beberapa bukunya, hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kakaknya itu sudah pulang, "Neji-niisan, Kau—"

"Hinata-chan, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara." Potong Neji langsung yang bergegas menuju lantai kamarnya paling atas. Hinata hanya melongok bingung kemudian dia mengerti situasinya ketika melihat Sasuke mengikuti Neji menuju kamar kakaknya itu.

"Mereka sedang marahan, ya?" Kata Hinata pada diri sendiri.

.

_**-BLAM!-**_ Neji menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Dia segera melempar jas dan dasi panjangnya ke ranjang. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terlihat gugup berdiri di ruangan Neji.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memijat keningnya yang berdenyut pusing. "Sekarang jelaskan—" Kata Neji tanpa banyak basa-basi. Sasuke melangkah perlahan ke arahnya.

"Aku—menyukaimu, sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianati—"

"Langsung ke pokok masalahnya saja, Uchiha Sasuke—" Jelas Neji yang terlihat tidak suka dengan obrolan basi Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu meneguk air liurnya sebentar, entah kenapa tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali, "Naruto—dia memperkosaku saat dia menginap di rumahku kemarin malam—" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya menunggu reaksi Neji, tetapi pemuda itu hanya diam sambil terus memijat keningnya yang makin berdenyut. Sasuke kembali meneruskan perkataannya, "Dan tadi sore—dia memperkosaku juga." Pemuda raven itu berhenti bercerita ketika mendengar dengusan meremehkan dari Neji.

"Memperkosa katamu?—Heh—yang benar saja—apa begitu wajahmu saat diperkosa?" Tanya Neji dengan suara yang lebih dingin. Sasuke terdiam.

Neji beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ke arah Sasuke, "Atau jangan-jangan—kau yang sebenarnya menggoda Naruto?—Benar?"

"Tidak!—Kau salah!"

"KALAU AKU SALAH LALU PERBUATANMU TADI APA, HEH?!" Neji berteriak, meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf lebih keras. Sasuke yakin pertengkaran mereka bisa terdengar sampai keluar kamar.

Sasuke terlihat panik, "Dengar—yang salah disini bukan aku maupun kau, tetapi Naruto—dia yang membuat hubungan kita hancur."

Neji hanya mendengus kecil—tertawa, "Kau bilang Naruto yang merusak hubungan kita?—Tidak—tidak—bukan dia, Sasuke—tapi kau!" Pemuda Hyuuga itu menunjuk gusar ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau yang merusak hubungan kita! Kau yang mengkhianatiku! Kau selingkuh dengan pemuda bodoh berambut pirang itu! KAU SASUKE—KAU!" Kali ini Neji tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya, matanya benar-benar berkilat tajam.

Sasuke ingin mendekatinya tetapi Neji segera menyuruhnya keluar dari kamar, "Pergi—aku ingin sendiri. Lebih baik kita berpisah dulu, Sasuke." Pernyataan dari Neji membuat hati Sasuke terhempas ke bumi. Apakah—Neji bermaksud putus darinya?

"Ne—Neji—" Sasuke berusaha memanggil pacarnya itu.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita putus—detik ini juga."

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya terduduk lemas di kamarnya, bahunya terguncang karena menahan isak tangisnya. Sesekali tangannya melempar barang ke tembok—mengusir rasa kesal dihatinya. Pemuda raven itu menggeram marah—ini semua kesalahan Naruto! Ya—si bodoh itu menghancurkan hidupnya! Sasuke membenci Naruto!

_-Cklek_—Pintu kamar Sasuke dibuka perlahan. Sosok Naruto yang berada diambang pintu membuat pemuda raven itu kembali marah.

"MAU APA KAU KESINI?!" Raung Sasuke yang langsung melempar vas bunga miliknya ke arah Naruto. Guru pirang itu menghindar dengan cepat, membiarkan benda kaca itu terhempas ke lantai dengan suara _**-PRANG**_- yang keras.

Naruto masih bersender di dinding, dia mengeluarkan rokoknya kemudian menghisapnya dalam-dalam, "Kau menangis—?" Tanya Naruto dengan lirikan yang tajam ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menggeram sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Tidak—" Jawab Sasuke dengan suara serak. Naruto mendengus kecil kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang bersama pemuda raven itu.

"Kau putus dengan Neji?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia memilih menggertakkan giginya—kesal. Dari sikap pemuda raven itu, Naruto yakin mereka sudah berpisah. Guru pirang itu kembali menghembuskan kepulan asap rokoknya.

"Itu bagus. Maksudku—kau memang harus berpisah dengan Neji." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke berbalik marah.

"APA—?! KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK, NARUTO! AKU MEMBENCIMU, KAU TAHU ITU, HEH?!—BENCI SEKALI!" Teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha menghajar Naruto yang berada didepannya. Dengan cepat cowok pirang itu berkelit membuat Sasuke meninju udara kosong. Tangan Naruto langsung menghentikan kepalan tinju pemuda raven itu—lagi-lagi dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Sayangnya—aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Sahut Naruto tetap tenang. Sasuke menepis genggaman Naruto dari tangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa cintamu!" Jawab Sasuke lagi. Dia memijat kepalanya yang mulai agak berdenyut. _Sial!__—__keningku mulai sakit!_

Naruto meliriknya sekilas, kemudian menunduk menatap lantai, "Penyakitmu—akan semakin memburuk." Pernyataan dari sang guru pirang itu membuat Sasuke berbalik terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Balas Sasuke dengan rasa panik.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang Sasuke dengan malas, "Memang seharusnya kau berpisah dengan Neji—karena sekarang penyakitmu akan semakin memburuk. Kau tahu'kan sindrom _Kleine-Levin_?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang dijawab pemuda itu dengan anggukan kepala.

"Itu nama lain dari syndrome _sleeping beauty_—orang yang mengalami penyakit itu, pikirannya akan mulai terganggu seperti berhalusinasi dan mulai kehilangan ingatan." Sambung Sasuke yang menjawab dengan tenang.

Guru pirang itu melepaskan rokoknya kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah disebelah meja belajar Sasuke, "Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan Neji melihat kau mulai melupakan dirinya?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke masih terdiam kemudian menggeleng perlahan.

Naruto mendesah, "Mulai sekarang—perpisahanmu dengan Neji adalah yang terbaik. Dan mulai detik ini, aku yang akan menjagamu." Sahut Naruto yang bergerak untuk memeluk Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu mengepalkan tinjunya kemudian mendorong Naruto menjauh, "TERBAIK KATAMU?! AKU TIDAK BUTUH PERHATIANMU, NARUTO!" Seru Sasuke dengan wajah murka. Naruto terdiam.

"Suka atau tidak, benci atau tidak, kau tetap akan membutuhkanku." Sahut guru pirang itu tak kalah tajamnya menatap sang onyx.

"Neji—dia membenciku karena kau! Dan sekarang kau bilang kau akan menjagaku?! Jangan bercanda, Tuan Uzumaki!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE!—" Naruto mengeluarkan raungan kemarahannya. Matanya tajam menatap pemuda raven dihadapannya ini, sedangkan tangannya mencengkram erat lengan Sasuke. Dia mendesis pelan, "Apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga?—penyakitmu itu tidak ada obatnya! Ingatanmu, kenanganmu dan semua tentang Neji lambat laun akan menghilang! Apa kau ingin melihatnya terluka karena kau mulai melupakannya?!"

Sasuke terdiam, giginya menggertak kesal. "Aku—tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin bersama Neji." Nada suara Sasuke mulai sedikit tenang. Naruto menghela napasnya berat.

"Jangan egois—ini juga untuk kebaikan Neji." Sahut Naruto yang menyentuh pipi Sasuke pelan. "Sasuke, lihat aku—aku berjanji, mulai sekarang aku akan menjagamu." Lanjut Naruto lagi yang mendapat tatapan kaget dari Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu mulai angkat bicara, "Tetapi bukankah itu berarti—aku juga bisa melupakanmu, Naruto? Maksudku—"

"Aku tahu, Sasuke—" Genggaman tangan Naruto semakin erat kemudian dengan perlahan dia memeluk tubuh Sasuke di dadanya, bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman, "—aku akan ambil segala resikonya untuk mencintaimu."

Sasuke terdiam kaku mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Tangannya tidak membalas pelukan Naruto—hanya pikirannya saja yang mulai bingung dengan apa yang akan terjadi kelak pada dirinya. Dengan tubuhnya yang mulai tertidur panjang, saraf otaknya yang lambat laun mulai rusak. Apakah dia akan masih terlihat sekeren sekarang atau mulai kurus kering dengan wajah jelek?—Menggelikan—disaat seperti ini pun dia masih memikirkan harga diri Uchiha yang tinggi. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Sasuke mendengus tertawa kecil dengan kebodohannya.

Tetapi sekarang Sasuke malah berdiri dengan gugup, entah karena suhu dikamarnya panas atau memang cuaca hari ini cerah, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah dan detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari normal. Pelukan Naruto membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Tapi tidak—dia tidak semudah itu jatuh cinta lagi. Apalagi dengan pemerkosa yang sudah menggagahinya hingga dua kali!

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Dobe—" Balas Sasuke berusaha mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Guru pirang itu tertawa, "Aku juga tidak membencimu, Teme—"

Sasuke mendesah lelah, perkataan pemuda pirang didepannya ini benar-benar tidak nyambung dan terkesan egois. Apa Naruto tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke membenci dirinya? Atau sebenarnya urat malu cowok pirang ini sudah putus? Oh iya—Sasuke lupa, Naruto kan memang tidak punya urat malu.

"Dengar, Dobe—Aku memang sudah putus dengan Neji tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menjadikanku sebagai barang—aku juga punya perasaan." Jelas Sasuke yang berbalik menghindar dari pelukan Naruto.

Cowok pirang itu hanya terkekeh pelan, "Kau malu-malu rupanya."

"Aku tidak malu-malu! Astaga—jangan membuatku tambah kesal sekarang!" Jerit Sasuke sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Matanya agak mengantuk saat ini. Dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan melamun.

"Sasuke—!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke agar pemuda itu tidak hilang konsentrasi.

"Apa sih?—aku hanya berusaha berpikir." Jelas pemuda raven itu yang agak risih dengan wajah cemas Naruto.

"Jangan berpikir! Itu akan mengganggu saraf di otakmu, dan jangan melamun—itu juga akan membebani otakmu." Kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke mendengus, "Tenanglah—aku masih hidup, belum mati. Jadi kau—Hmhhphh—" Belum selesai Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya, kecupan dari Naruto sudah membungkam bibirnya.

"Jangan—pernah—mengatakan—mati—didepanku—mengerti? " Desis Naruto yang tidak suka dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu hanya terdiam, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya—menggelikan!

"Ya—baiklah. Jadi berhenti mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajahku." Kata Sasuke yang berusaha menghindar dari tatapan menggoda Naruto. Cowok pirang itu tersenyum tipis kemudian menggesekkan pipinya ke leher Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu kegelian.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha—Naruto, hentikan—geli—" Pinta Sasuke yang berontak ketika Naruto semakin menggesekkan pipinya ke leher pemuda itu. Rambut pirang Naruto menusuk-nusuk leher Sasuke—membuat sensasi menggelitik disana.

Sasuke berusaha meronta lagi, tetapi tenaganya kurang kuat sehingga dia malah terdorong jatuh ke kasur. Naruto yang berada diatasnya hanya terdiam kemudian menampilkan seringai jahil. "Ne—Teme—Aku boleh memakanmu?"

"H—Hei! Jangan aneh-aneh, Bodoh!" Kata Sasuke panik. Terlebih lagi posisi mereka yang mengundang pikiran macam-macam. Tangan pemuda raven itu berusaha menjauhkan kepala Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan napas cowok pirang itu—wangi parfum yang lembut bercampur aroma rokok.

Naruto menggigit lembut jari Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu mengerang kecil. "Teme—" Naruto memanggil lagi, "Aku lapar—" Lanjutnya sambil terus menggigit-gigit pelan jari tangan Sasuke.

"Kalau lapar—makan sana di dapur!" Desak Sasuke lagi berusaha mempertahankan dirinya dari sentuhan Naruto.

"Tapi aku ingin memakanmu—sekarang juga—" Rengek Naruto layaknya remaja tanggung yang memohon minta permen. Sasuke mendesah lelah—dia bingung dengan sifat pemuda pirang ini. Beberapa detik yang lalu tingkahnya layaknya seorang pria dewasa yang arogan tetapi sekarang sifatnya berubah menjadi anak-anak yang manja.

"Dobe, hentikan sekarang juga—aku lelah." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Pemuda raven itu menyentuh keningnya yang berdenyut sakit lagi. Guru pirang itu terdiam, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

"Apa kepalamu sakit?" Tanya Naruto agak cemas. Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

"Terlalu banyak masalah, aku butuh tidur." Jawab Sasuke yang mulai merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Naruto menghela napas berat, kemudian menyulut rokoknya dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke, matanya nanar menatap lantai. Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa—dia tidak punya kekuatan apapun untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke. Yang Naruto tahu, penyakit Sasuke akan semakin memburuk setiap dia tertidur. Seperti, hilang ingatan, berhalusinasi bahkan koma.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya, "Kau sedang berpikir apa?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak kemudian memaksakan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa—tidurlah." Ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil menyentuh kening Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tertidur, apakah aku akan bangun lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Naruto diam, dia terus menghisap rokoknya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Besok kau harus sekolah, bangunlah lebih cepat, mengerti?" Kata Naruto yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Sasuke tidak protes ataupun menjawab. Dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Naruto... Dirinya—pasti tidak akan bangun. Tetapi sampai kapan? Apakah berjam-jam? Berhari-hari? Atau berminggu-minggu?

"Naruto—" Sasuke memanggil lagi, "—Kalau besok aku tidak bangun, sampai'kan pada Neji kalau aku selalu mencintainya."

Naruto diam. Matanya fokus pada lantai, dia merasa memandang bidang datar itu lebih menyenangkan daripada harus menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Naruto—?" Panggil Sasuke lagi berusaha menatap Naruto yang berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Tidurlah, Teme—Besok kau harus bangun." Kata Naruto lagi—kali ini dia berjalan keluar kamar lalu menutupnya dengan suara _**-blam-**_ kecil. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangan yang luas dan sunyi itu.

Sasuke kembali mendesah pelan kemudian mulai menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Naruto bergerak menuruni tangga, dia berjalan masih dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi sosok Sasuke. Tangannya dengan kesal mengacak-acak rambut pirang miliknya, sesekali berdecak marah karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mengobati penyakit Sasuke.

Fugaku yang kebetulan berada disana hanya menegurnya sepelan mungkin—berusaha tidak menganggu Naruto. "Naruto-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pria Uchiha itu agak khawatir. Naruto menoleh sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ada sedikit masalah." Jawab Naruto memperlihatkan senyum menawannya. Fugaku menghela napas.

"Syukurlah—aku pikir ada masalah menyangkut Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku lagi yang berjalan bersama Naruto menuruni tangga. Naruto menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Sebenarnya Fugaku-san—" Naruto menatap pria itu serius, "—Ada yang ingin kubicarakan mengenai Sasuke."

Fugaku terdiam, dia membalas menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Pemuda pirang itu mulai membuka suaranya ketika sebuah teriakan memanggil nama Fugaku dengan nada yang romantis.

"Fu—Ga—Ku—chann~" Panggilan menjijikan itu membuat Naruto dan Fugaku harus menoleh ke arah pintu masuk—karena disana sudah berdiri Minato sambil membawa bingkisan kotak. Naruto yakin, bingkisan kotak penuh gambar '_love_' itu ditujukan untuk pria Uchiha ini.

"Minato-san?" Panggil Fugaku yang langsung cepat menuruni tangga untuk menemui pria manis itu. Minato memeluk lengan Fugaku dengan cepat, kemudian menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke dada pria Uchiha itu.

"Ne~Fugaku-chan—udara malam sangat dingin." Kata Minato dengan nada manja. Fugaku menghela napas.

"Kalau sudah tahu dingin kenapa malah kesini?" Jawab pria itu dengan malas. Minato mengembungkan pipinya—sebal.

"Aku kesini untuk menemuimu, tahu! Kau itu lebih dingin dibandingkan udara di luar, Fugaku-chan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-chan'—itu sangat menjijikan!" Ucap Fugaku lagi yang terliat tidak suka. Minato hanya membalas dengan memeletkan lidahnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih imut.

"Ayah—kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto yang bergerak menuju pria pirang dihadapannya. Minato meliriknya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Ibumu baru datang dari luar negeri, dia memberikan bingkisan ini untuk keluarga Uchiha." Sahut Minato sambil menyerahkan bingkisan kotak tadi ke Fugaku.

Naruto megangkat satu alisnya bingung, "Ibu? Lalu—dimana dia sekarang?"

Minato mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, "Entahlah—dia pergi lagi. Mungkin bulan depan baru kembali." Jawab pria itu asal-asalan.

Naruto mendesah—ibunya memang wanita yang sok sibuk, bahkan untuk menemui anaknya pun tidak. Naruto berpikir—sebenarnya Kushina itu benar-benar ibunya atau wanita glamour yang lebih suka belanja ke luar negeri? Memikirkan hal itu makin membuat kepala Naruto sakit.

"Naruto-chan—" Minato memanggil anaknya itu, "—Ayah mau menginap disini, kau pulang saja duluan." Usir Minato lagi sambil menyuruh anaknya itu menjauh keluar. Naruto memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Tidak mau!—aku juga akan menginap disini." Sahut Naruto yang mendapat tatapan kecewa dari Minato.

"Kenapa begitu? Pokoknya kau harus pulang!" Seru Minato dengan wajah cemberut—manis.

Naruto menghela napas berat, "Aku harus mengawasi Sasuke, ayah—" Ucap pemuda pirang itu, "—Dia sakit." Sambungnya dengan suara yang teramat pelan.

Pernyataan dari Naruto membuat Fugaku menatapnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Begini—Sasuke mengidap penyakit langka yang dikenal secara umum sebagai 'sleeping beauty'—" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya, menunggu reaksi Fugaku dan Minato tetapi mereka hanya diam dan memperhatikan Naruto dengan serius, dengan berdehem kecil, Naruto kembali menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "—penyakit langka itu masih belum ditemukan obatnya. Jadi yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi saat bangun kemungkinan dia akan mengalami kehilangan ingatan. Dan itu tergantung dari lamanya dia tertidur."

Fugaku terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Haruskah marah? Kecewa? Sedih? Kesal?—Naruto yakin semua ayah pasti akan sedih melihat anaknya terkena penyakit yang bahkan obatnya saja belum ada. Minato menunduk, dia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Fugaku menatap Naruto, kemudian memaksakan bibirnya membuat sebuah senyum tipis, "Bagaimana kalau kita minum secangkir teh hangat dulu. Udara malam membuat tubuh kita kedinginan. Lagipula kita harus membicarakan hal ini dengan suasana lebih hangat."

Minato melirik Fugaku, "Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku—"

"Minato-san, aku tidak apa-apa." Potong Fugaku yang berjalan menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan beberapa cangkir teh.

Naruto menatap pria Uchiha itu dalam diam. Walaupun Fugaku berkata dia baik-baik saja, tetapi mata Naruto tidak dapat dibohongi. Pemuda pirang itu bisa melihat tangan Fugaku yang gemetar ketika mengeluarkan teh dan gula. Naruto yakin—saat ini Fugaku ketakutan dengan nasib Sasuke.

"Naruto, biar ayah saja yang menenangkan Fugaku-san. Kau pergilah ke kamar Sasuke, lihat kondisi anak itu." Ucap Minato tiba-tiba dengan nada serius. Naruto menatap ayahnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, ayah."

.

.

.

Naruto bergerak perlahan menuju kamar Sasuke, menyentuh kenop pintu kemudian membukanya dengan suara _-cklek-_ pelan. Mata biru Naruto dapat melihat sosok Sasuke yang terlelap di kasur. Perasaan sesak langsung menjalari dada pemuda pirang itu. Dengan langkah perlahan dia berjalan menuju tepi ranjang kemudian menyentuh kening pemuda raven itu.

"Teme—kau harus janji, besok pagi kau harus bangun, mengerti?" Bisik Naruto pelan. Pemuda raven dihadapannya ini tidak membalas ataupun merespon perkataan Naruto. Hanya helaan napas beraturan yang menandakan Sasuke tertidur lelap.

Naruto menyentuh tangan Sasuke kemudian mengecupnya pelan—dingin. Tangan pemuda raven itu dingin. Kalau bukan irama konstan helaan napasnya, mungkin Naruto sudah menganggap kalau Sasuke—mati... Tidak!—tidak!—tidak seharusnya Naruto berpikir macam-macam seperti itu. Sasuke hanya tertidur—tidur yang panjang. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sauske lebih erat.

"Teme—besok aku akan menunggumu bangun."

.

.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, 08.00 pagi_**

"Selamat pagi—" Sapa Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Semua tatapan seluruh siswa terpaku pada pemuda pirang yang penuh senyum menawan itu. Hanya Neji saja yang terlihat ogah-ogahan menatap Naruto. Mata lavendernya sibuk mencari sosok Sasuke... Nihil! Tidak ada sosok angkuh pemuda raven itu dibangkunya. Neji terlihat menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas. Kemana perginya Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke marah karena sudah diusir olehnya? Atau jangan-jangan dia dia masih sedih karena soal kemarin?

"Hyuuga-san—" Naruto memaggil Neji yang terlihat melamun, "—Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat." Lanjut Naruto yang menghentikan menulis dipapan tulis dan lebih memilih menatap Neji yang memang sedang terlihat uring-uringan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja pelajarannya." Sahut Neji dengan malas. Naruto menampilkan senyuman polosnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan materi ajarnya.

Gaara yang berada di sebelah Neji hanya berbisik pelan, "Apa—kau mengkhawatirkan Sasuke?" Tanyanya penasaran. Pemuda lavender itu berbalik menatap Gaara kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Sedikit." Jawabnya singkat. Gaara diam.

"Maaf—karena aku—kau dan Sasuke pisah." Ucap Gaara dengan nada penuh perasaan bersalah. Neji meliriknya kemudian menyentuh pundaknya pelan.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan kesalahanmu. Lagipula—"

"Hyuuga-san—" Naruto memanggil lagi, "—Apa kau memperhatikan materi yang kuajarkan?" Tanyanya penuh dengan nada penekanan.

Neji menatapnya tajam. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bernafsu untuk memperhatikanmu."

"Bukan aku, melainkan materi yang kuajarkan—"

_**BRAK**__**—**_

Neji menggebrak meja dengan gusar, "Dengar, Naruto-sensei—aku tidak berminat dengan materi yang kauajarkan apalagi berurusan denganmu. Jadi jangan pernah menegurku atau berbicara denganku. Permisi—" Ucap Neji yang beranjak keluar dari kelas tanpa mempedulikan tatapan seluruh siswa.

Gaara terlihat bingung, dia melirik Naruto kemudian beralih menatap Neji yang sudah keluar kelas. Dengan cepat pemuda berambut merah itu bergerak menyusul Neji tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Naruto.

"Astaga—mereka berdua itu memang keterlaluan." Decak Naruto kesal.

.

.

"Neji-san!—Tunggu!" Seru Gaara sambil berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda lavender itu.

"Aku tidak berminat untuk mengatakan atau menjelaskan apapun padamu, mengerti?" Potong Neji sebelum Gaara kembali membuka suara.

Pemuda bertatto 'Ai' itu mengangguk paham, "Tidak—aku tidak bermaksud mendesakmu untuk menceritakan masalahmu dengan Naruto. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu—itu saja." Jelas Gaara lagi. Neji meliriknya sebentar kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Terserah kau—" Ucap pemuda Hyuuga itu lagi sambil bergerak menuju atap sekolah.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua dihabiskan Neji di atap sekolah. Entah karena tertular penyakit malasnya Shikamaru atau memang dia sedang tidak mood belajar, Neji lebih suka tidur-tiduran disana sambil memandang langit yang terlihat cerah saat itu.

Gaara yang berada disebelahnya hanya duduk diam disamping pemuda lavender yang sibuk menikmati langit. Sesekali Neji berceletuk mengatakan 'kelinci' atau 'kue donat' sambil menunjuk ke atas awan, yang ditanggapi Gaara hanya ber'Oh' kecil. Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing lagi.

"Kau tidak bosan?" Tanya Neji tanpa memandang Gaara.

"Sedikit." Jawab pemuda bertatto itu dengan singkat. Neji tertawa pelan.

"Kalau bosan kau boleh kembali duluan ke kelas."

"Lalu meninggalkanmu disini sendirian?—tidak—aku tidak mau." Jawab Gaara dengan nada keras kepala. Neji melengos pelan.

"Kau itu aneh." Balas Neji lagi yang tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda dihadapannya ini bersikeras untuk menemaninya. Gaara hanya membalas dengan tatapan melotot yang lucu.

.

"Knock—Knock—apa aku boleh mengganggu?" Suara Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat dua pemuda yang sibuk menikmati langit harus menoleh ke arah asal suara. Gaara bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membungkuk hormat pada Naruto, sedangkan Neji hanya mendengus kesal.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya pemuda Hyuuga itu agak ketus. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Bersikap baiklah padaku. Disini aku masih gurumu, mengerti?" Jawab Naruto yang mulai menyulut rokoknya. Neji duduk tanpa melirik pemuda pirang itu. Sedangkan Naruto memilih berdiri di sisi pagar.

"Aku tebak—" Naruto memandang Neji kemudian menyeringai kecil, "—Pasti memikirkan Sasuke." Lanjutnya yang mendapat tatapan gusar oleh Neji.

"Cih—Apa urusanmu kalau memang aku memikirkan Sasuke?"

Naruto menghembuskan rokoknya lagi, "Memang bukan urusanku—tapi apa kau tidak penasaran kenapa Sasuke tidak sekolah hari ini?" Goda Naruto sambil melirik misterius ke pemuda lavender itu.

Neji tertegun sejenak, kemudian mendengus pelan, "Baiklah kau menang—katakan padaku kenapa Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini?"

Naruto terkekeh sebentar, tetapi detik selanjutnya raut wajahnya terlihat suram. Pemuda pirang itu memaksakan senyumnya, "Sasuke—dia masih tidur." Jawabnya jujur.

Neji hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku tidak suka bercanda. Jadi katakan padaku yang sebenarnya—"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan protesan Neji, dia memilih tersenyum ramah ke pemuda lavender itu, "Aku jujur—Sasuke masih tidur."

"Cukup!—Aku bilang jangan bercanda! Kau pikir aku percaya leluconmu itu—?!"

"Sasuke mengidap sindrom _Kleine-Levin._" Potong Naruto cepat sebelum Neji kembali protes.

"A—apa maksudmu?" Tanya Neji yang mulai tidak mengerti. Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian melirik Gaara.

"Kau pasti tahu sindrom itu'kan, Gaara?" Ucap Naruto lagi yang ditanggapi Gaara dengan menunduk menatap lantai.

Gaara mengangguk, "Itu sindrom 'sleeping beauty'—"

Naruto mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari Gaara, tetapi Neji hanya melirik mereka berdua secara bergantian dengan wajah bingung, "Tunggu dulu—aku mengerti arti sindrom yang kalian maksud, tetapi aku tidak mengerti hubungan penyakit itu dengan Sasuke."

Gaara menoleh ke arah Neji, "Sasuke—dia mengidap penyakit langka itu yang menyebabkannya tertidur panjang. Dan akibat yang ditimbulkan 'Sleeping beauty' adalah terganggunya saraf di otak."

Neji yang mendengar jawaban dari Gaara hanya terdiam kaku. Otaknya masih merespon apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda bertatto 'Ai' itu... Sasuke mengidap penyakit _Kleine-Levin_? Yang—Yang benar saja! Itu tidak mungkin—kan?

"Neji—" Naruto membuka suaranya, membuat pemuda lavender itu menoleh cepat, "—Sasuke menyuruhku untuk mengatakan bahwa dia masih mencintaimu." Sambung pemuda pirang itu dengan suara yang hampir tercekat. Perasaannya campur aduk ketika memberitahu pemuda itu tentang pesan Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin Neji dan Sasuke bersama lagi tetapi di lain sisi dia juga tidak mau mengabaikan pesan dari Sasuke. Jadi, walaupun berat, Naruto tetap harus menyampaikan perkataan Sasuke pada pemuda lavender itu.

Neji lagi-lagi terdiam. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba hilang keseimbangan dan terduduk ke lantai. Otaknya mulai kalut, jantungnya berdetak ingin pecah. Neji menyentuh kepalanya pelan, berusaha menenangkan denyut sakit di keningnya.

Naruto menghisap rokoknya kemudian menghembuskannya pelan, mata birunya masih menatap Neji yang terlihat _shock_, "Aku kaget kau masih perhatian pada Sasuke setelah kau memutuskan hubungan kalian."

Neji menatap Naruto murka, "KAU—KAU YANG SALAH! KAU YANG MEMBUAT SASUKE SAKIT! KAU YANG MENYAKITINYA!" Raung Neji sambil menerjang ke arah Naruto dan mencengkram kerah baju pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, "Kau selalu begitu Neji—kau selalu menyalahkan orang lain tanpa mengoreksi kesalahanmu terlebih dulu. Benar-benar egois." Jawaban dari Naruto membuat Neji terhenyak kaget dan melepas cengkramannya perlahan. Mata levendernya menatap kaku tangannya sendiri.

.

Bukan—bukan Naruto yang salah—melainkan aku! Aku yang membuat Sasuke—

.

_"Kau bilang Naruto yang merusak hubungan kita?__—__Tidak__—__tidak__—__bukan dia, Sasuke__—__tapi kau!"_

.

Neji ingat pertengkaran kemarin malam ketika Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan segalanya. Tetapi keegoisannya malah membuat dirinya memarahi Sasuke tanpa sebab.

.

_"KALAU AKU SALAH LALU PERBUATANMU TADI APA, HEH?!" Neji berteriak, meninggikan suaranya satu oktaf lebih keras._

.

Sasuke tidak salah—dia hanya berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Neji. Tetapi pemuda itu lagi-lagi membiarkan emosinya membakar seluruh perasaan dan akal sehatnya.

.

_"Kau yang merusak hubungan kita! Kau yang mengkhianatiku! Kau selingkuh dengan pemuda bodoh berambut pirang itu! KAU SASUKE__—__KAU!" Kali ini Neji tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya, matanya benar-benar berkilat tajam._

.

Neji menunduk diam menatap lantai. Dirinya lah yang paling bersalah sudah menyakiti Sasuke—

.

_"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita putus__—__detik ini juga."_

.

.

.

Naruto bergerak ke arah Neji yang masih terdiam, "Ironis? Atau menyedihkan?—aku tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan dirimu yang sekarang ini, Hyuuga-san." Ucap pemuda pirang itu tajam.

Neji menatap Naruto dengan pandangan murka, "Kau—Kau bisa setenang ini?! SASUKE TERTIDUR DAN KAU MASIH TENANG!" Teriak Neji lagi. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Marah-marah pun percuma. Sasuke tetap tidak akan bangun, mengerti?" Sahut Naruto tajam. Dia juga ingin berteriak seperti Neji. Menyalahkan dirinya atau oranglain. Tetapi percuma. Sekeras apapun dia berteriak, Sasuke masih tertidur dikamar. Pemuda raven itu tidak akan bangun sampai waktunya dia akan bangun. Mungkin berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu? Entahlah—Naruto pun tidak tahu kapan Sasuke akan bangun. Yang dia lakukan hanya menunggu sang raven terbuka matanya.

Neji menggeram kesal, dia ingin marah pada dirinya sendiri tetapi seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Itu percuma! Kemarahan tidak akan membangunkan Sasuke sama sekali. Dan Neji tahu itu—karena itu dirinya semakin frustasi ketika mengingat bahwa penyakit Sasuke belum ada obatnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang melihat Neji mulai tenang. "Maksudku—apakah kau akan kembali bersama Sasuke?" Sambungnya lagi.

Neji menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu—aku bingung." Jawabnya pelan.

Naruto hanya diam sambil terus menghisap rokoknya. Dia tidak mempedulikan jawaban Neji, otaknya terus berpikir tentang sosok Sasuke. Kapan dia bangun, bagaimana keadaanya sekarang, apakah pemuda itu akan mengingatnya tanpa kehilangan separuh memorinya, dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang berlalu lalag di otak pemuda pirang itu. Tetapi sekali lagi—Naruto masih tidak tahu jawabannya. Jadi yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu.

"Naruto-sensei—" Panggil Neji dengan suara pelan, pemuda yang dipanggil itu berbalik, "Apakah kau menyukai Sasuke? Maksudku—saat dia masih tertidur seperti ini?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, bukan tawa mengejek, melainkan hanya tawa polos biasa, "Aku menyukainya—walalupun dia tidak bergerak, walaupun dia harus cacat, jawabanku tetap akan menyukainya."

Neji terpaku diam, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum tipis kemudian membungkuk hormat, "Terima kasih, Sensei—" Setelah itu Neji berlari turun dari atap dan menuju parkiran mobilnya. Tanpa Naruto bertanya pun, pemuda pirang itu tahu bahwa Neji akan menemui Sasuke.

"Arghhhh—bodohnya aku." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kenapa malah menyemangati Neji, seharusnya aku membuatnya semakin terpuruk." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Naruto-sensei—" Gaara memanggil dan ikut bergabung menikmati langit bersama Naruto, "Kita menyedihkan ya?—belum melancarkan aksi untuk memisahkan mereka, malah ada kejadian seperti ini." Kata pemuda rambut merah itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk paham.

"Aku minta maaf. Gara-gara aku, rencana kita gagal total." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah penuh perasaan bersalah. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah—lagipula ini yang terbaik untuk Sasuke dan Neji." Sahut Gaara sambil menepuk pundak Naruto—menyemangati pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto melirik Gaara kemudian menyeringai jahil, "Ne—Gaara-chan, bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja yang pacaran?"

Gaara terdiam kaku kemudian mendengus tertawa, "Ha-ha-ha—Jangan bercanda. Aku tahu kau lebih menyukai Sasuke daripada aku."

Naruto melengos kesal, "Cih—kau itu tidak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali." Katanya penuh dengan nada gerutu yang kentara sekali. Kemudian mata birunya lagi-lagi memandang langit. "—Hari ini memang aku yang kalah, tetapi besok siapa yang akan menang, ya?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri tetapi sanggup didengar oleh Gaara.

"Entahlah—aku harap kita akan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia."

"Penjahat seperti kita?—Tidak mungkin." Ejek Naruto sambil tertawa pelan. Gaara cemberut.

"Biarkan saja! Kau itu memang menyebalkan Naruto-sensei!" Seru Gaara yang benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah gurunya itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tertawa sambil mengacak rambut pemuda bertatto 'Ai' itu.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf kalau updatenya lama minna-san , *bungkuk badan* **

**Special thanks: **Aicinta, Nura, Ash, Noirouge, Y0uNii D3ViLL, keiji wolf, Vip, Nashya, pingki954, pindanglicious, Mood maker, Subaru Abe, Uchiha jidat, mi chi yo, princess love naru is nay, sylenaria, miszshanty05, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, MORPH, Fla-san, Leslayy, Achiez, Collin Blown a.k.a AnakYunJae, Lumina Lulison, NekoTama-1110, ShinKUrai,


End file.
